A Hetalia Hybrid Adventure
by Wolfhunter1425
Summary: In the world of hybrids, there are three kingdoms. Felines, Canines and Vulpine. Five years ago, the royals of the vulpine kingdom has been killed. The uncle was the only one that survived and is now king. But that's not all, Prince Alfred was also a survivor, hiding in a school. It was normal, until his uncle came again.
1. The Murder

DISCLAIMER: I don't own hetalia!  
I Hope you enjoy this! If you want more, review! I have Chapters 2,3,4,5 and 6!

Thunder, rain lighting. Ten year old Prince Alfred Kirkland laid on his bed shivering. The storming weather was keeping him awake. He heard a crash and instantly, he sprang out of of the bed. Alfred snuck out of his room. He started walking towards his older brothers room. His brother had always comforted him when he was scared. He walked down the dark corridor. Alfred was at the corner of the hall. His brother's room was right down the next hall. Then he heard another crash. Four men in black mask and suits were in the hallway. They had his brother, Matthew in there grip. The men were brown fox hybrids. Brown ear's and brown tails came out of their black suits. Alfred curled up in a corner and hoped no one would see him. His bright yellow fur didn't help hide him. He lowered his ears and held his yellow tail close to him. The group walked into the thrown room. Alex followed them, unsure of what to do. The group tossed the older prince in the middle of the room. He stumbled but made it fine.

Alfred watched from a far. His family was standing in the middle of the room. His mom was hugging his father. His sister was crying, and his older brother was glaring. There was a single fox in the middle. It was their uncle. He had a mischievous grin on his face. He was in a black suit and holding a sliver gun. The sliver gun was pointed at his family. Alfred was stuck in place. He was a statue and he couldn't do anything to help. Then his uncle pulled the trigger, and shot. A loud crack echoed through the room. Then another, and another. He could hear the screams of his family, but he couldn't move. Alfred had closed his eyes. When he opened them, his father was still standing, shocked in the middle. He covered in the red blood of his family. His uncle placed his hand on his fathers shoulder and tossed him to the group of foxes. His uncle held the gun at his fathers head, and a final crack. His father fell to the ground dead. The gun was dropped on to the floor and his uncles stone gaze faltered and vanished. It turned into a look of sorrow. It didn't last long. His uncle's gaze faced him. Cold green eyes found him. Alfred shrieked and ran. He ran out of the castle and away from his uncle. He ran through the rain and thunder. Mud splattered on his white fur. He kept running and running.

Alfred woke up. He was sweating from head to toe. He hated that nightmare. It reminded him about his past and his past wasn't a good one. He didn't have a room mate yet so he had the whole room to himself. There was two beds next to each other. The one he used was rumpled with the soft pillows on the ground. The other laid untouched, neat and clean. He sat up in his bed, then got up. He walked to the dresser in his dorm room. Alex applied orange dye to his usual yellow hair. It took a few minutes. He might be getting faster. His ears, hair and tail were covered in dye. It never really seemed to stick. He put his brown contacts over his blue eyes. Blue eyes were rare in the hybrid world, but people still had them. Alfred knew at least ten people out of the hundred foxes in his grade. He got ready for his first class. Alfred flew out the door of his dorm room. Alfred lived in a dorm room at the school of hybrids, ages ten to twenty. Alfred was fifteen, he arrived here when he was ten. It was right after the indent. Alfred arrived in the middle of the three main building. They all looked the same. Pale brick buildings with clear blue windows. His first class was in the vulpine building. It had a fox on the top. He went into the building and went to find his class room. Suddenly, a loud voice came through the black speakers that hung in the hallways.

"All vulpine report to the second auditorium. All vulpine report to the second auditorium." said the principle. Her blaring loud voice could of been heard from everywhere.

Why would the principle call a random assembly? He had a bad feeling here. A cold shiver went down his back. He turned and started walking to the auditorium. Alfred went out to find the auditorium. Thngs like this were rare. Three of his friends arrived next to him. Feliciano Vargas and Lovino Vargas, the twins appeared next to him. They were identical. Both of them had full bright brown, orange hair. They also had beady black eyes. There tails waged as they jumpped up and down next to him. Honda Kiku, (or Kiku) his other friend was behind him. They exchanged fist bumps. Kiku had dark colored black hair with big brown eyes.

"Hey Alfred! How are you doing?" exclaimed Feliciano Vargas. He was on the right. His name was now Alfred Jones instead of Alfred Kirkland.

"Hey Feliciano! The hero is always good!" exclaimed Alfred

"Do you guys know what this assembly's for?" asked Kiku.  
"Nope, i don't care about that bastard. I was just going to eat my tomato." grumbled Lovino with his usual normal grumpy frown. Lovino was on the left. Alfred easily found the large building. It was circular and gray with two brown double doors. It had a glass ceiling, leaving natural sunlight into the building.

They walked to the brown double doors. Many people were pushing in. Weird expressions where on there faces. There were gasps and surprised faces. There group pushed into the packed auditorium. Alfred could see a small piece of familiar yellow fur. Could it be? Is it him? Yellow fur mean royalty, but it could have been his imagination. Their group sat in the middle of the wide room. There were red chairs, and a giant stage in the front. It was covered by people. Alfred stood up to get a better view. People were blocking his way. They cleared for a bit but that was enough. He saw him. It was the hybrid. His jaws opened, stretching to the ground. It was his uncle. 


	2. The Uncle

Alfred sat there shocked. Why was his uncle here? He hoped his uncle wouldn't see him. He'd probably wouldn't recognize him. They waited for the rest of the vulpine to enter the large auditorium. The stage was cleared and everyone sat down. He could clearly see his uncle. He was the royal king of the vulpine. He stood in the center of the stage. His uncle had had his back straight and his chin up. His uncle was wearing a dark blue coat that matched his pale white skin. A golden crown laid on his stringy white hair. Alfred could see remember his cold green eyes from that night. The principle stood next to the king. The principle was a yellow and brown leopard. She was slender and her small ears stood tall listening to all conversations. She held a small microphone in her hands.

"Lady foxes and gentle foxes. I welcome the king of the vulpine kingdom, Arthur Kirkland." exclaimed the principle.

The principle stepped back and bowed. Then she handed the microphone over the the king. They all followed the principles example. Everyone stood and bowed for the king. Alfred started to frown. They were bowing to a murder, but no-one knew that. Everyone sat back down silence. They didn't dare to talk in front of the king. They all looked at the king waiting for an explanation of why he was here. Alfred looked at the king in curiosity.

"Hello, the good citizens of the vulpine kingdom. I have come here today, in search of my nephew, Prince Alfred Kirkland. I, king Arthur Kirkland has just got the news that Alfred Kirkland is alive! My anonymous source told me that he came here, five years ago hiding from the murders. He may be next to you or your friend. I am not the only survivor of the deaths of the royal vulpine family!" exclaimed the king.

There was murmurs and gasps. Alfred didn't react at all and stared at his hands. His uncle knew he was alive because he saw him. No one knew his secret. That he was the prince, but if his uncle is searching... It would be harder to keep it. A cold shiver went down his back. He looked at his friends. There eyes were glimmering. They probably hoped to be the prince, or Kiku was.

"Here is a picture." said the king. He snapped his fingers. A small brown fox hybrid dressed in a blue cost came up with a picture. He placed it next to the king and quickly stepped back.

It was a painted picture of Alfred. It was Alfred but ten years old. He had small pale cheeks, bright blue eyes. A fun grin was on his bright face. He had small fuzzy blond ears and a straight blond tail. The prince was dressed in a dark purple suit. Alfred looked at his self. Orange hair, and dull brown eyes. Nope, nothing like the ten year old Alfred. A tap landed on his shoulder.

"Alfred?" asked Francis. Francis was one of his other friends. He mostly stayed with his own friends but other times bothered him.

"Yeah?" answered Alfred. He turned to Francis.

"Don't you think i look like the prince? I'm that sexy right?" asked Francis in a mocking voice. Alfred held his sigh. Francis gets really stubborn at sometimes and if he started at something he ends it.

"Not at all. You look more like a mop." said Alfred.

"Hey!" exclaimed Francis. There was a loud striking clap and everyone stopped talking.

"We are going to check for the prince in three days. This counts as the first. Everyone must attend. It will be just out of the emergency room. You are now dismissed." declared the principle. She stepped down from the stage, her tail waving happily.

Everyone ran out. They missed two of there classes. That meant it was lunch. The group of four walked to the cafeteria down the hall. Francis had already joined his own group. Dogs and cats were already there and they looked at the foxes with asking expressions. Alfred grabbed his tray of food and walked over to there table. Some hybrids sit together but most don't. Foxes sat near the north side, and dogs on the top right and the cats on the top left.

"Who'd you think the prince is? It would be cool if it was someone we know." asked Feliciano.

"Who knows? It could be anyone. Some bastard could be dyeing their hair or lying about there age. I don't know who but they're dumb." said Lovino .

"I bet that at least half of the boys will just dye there hair." said Alfred.

"I am sure more that half will dye there hair." Kiku said.

"Sooo..." Francis said. Alfred's ears stopped listening to the conversation. He turned to Francis, who stuck up from behind him.

"What prince?" asked Alfred.

"I have a secret." said Francis. A small part of his tone was serious. The rest was toying with him.

"What is it. You can tell the hero." asked Alfred teasingly.

"I'm the real prince. I just didn't tell you because of the murder." Francis said into his ear. Now it was one hundred percent teasing. Francis started gropping him.

"Francis, i know you aren't the prince." said Alfred. He threw the arm off.

"Are you sure?" asked Francis. He appeared in front of him.

"Definitely." said Alfred.

"Fine, but at least come to my dorm room. I need you to make me a prince. If one of us is the prince then what perks do you think we'll have?" exclaimed Francis. Alfred sighed, he knew it wouldn't work.

"Only the real prince get perks." said Alfred

"But i am the real prince." Francis said.

"No, your not. I seen your mom and dad." Alfred said.

"Yes i am." Francis said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes?"

"Exactly." said Francis.

Alfred watched as the bell rang and Francis jumped away. He wondered what he agreed to. The next class was history. He rushed down the hallway. Feliciano was in his class with him. He entered the classroom. On the board was the word, Prince Alfred Kirkland. Alfred had the urge to face palm. Even the teachers were on this. He sat near the back. Feliciano came in and sat next to him. He knew his own history. At least his would be an easy subject. They were suppose to learn about the hybrid world war. Something about a fight between humans and hybrids. The hybrids won.

"This is crazy right?" Everyone's gone prince crazy." Feliciano whispered.

"I know right? Francis asked me to help them." Alfred whispered back. He turned his attention to the lesson. What do people think he did?

"Prince Alfred Kirkland was a white fox and as everyone knows, white foxes are royalty. He had two siblings that were both older than him. One was Prince Matthew Kirkland, former heir to the thrown. The other was Princess Amelie Kirkland. Both were killed with the former king and queen, Jacob Kirkland and Melissa Kirkland. Alfred was known for horseback riding. There was a story of him beating the king at it when he was nine. Alfred loved books and spent most of his time in the library. He was assumed dead at age ten. His body wasn't found, so there wasn't actual proof he died." said the history teacher.

Alfred nodded. That was what people actually knew. Not a lot of info. The lesson went by quickly. The school bell rang and it was off to the last class. It was music. Instead of the music sheet they were suppose to be learning, they played the prince's favorite song. Alfred sighed as he went out of the last class. His orange dyed ears flopped down. What would tomorrow be like? 


	3. The Surprise

Alfred walked out of the vulpine building ready to relax after a crazy day. The King was a big surprise to him and he was about to spend the rest of the day worrying. Arms appeared next to him clinging to his arm. It was Francis.

"Didn't you remember? Your suppose to be my makeup artist. Where's the dye and contacts?" Asked Francis.

"The hero never forgets! I'm getting the dye now." Said Alfred groaning inwardly. He changed his direction and walked to the town. Alfred and Francis walked down to the sidewalk. Many stores were lined up on each side on each side of the street. The costume shop was just on the left next to the public library. It was a small peach colored building. There was already a small crowd of hybrids there. It was steadily growing bigger by the second. Francis dragged him into the crowded building.

"Grab it!" Exclaimed Francis.

Alfred managed to grab a large tube of yellow dye. Francis appeared next to him with a peak of colored contacts. They quickly paid for the items and ran out before it got too crowded. Another wave of hybrids came inside. They walked back to the dorms. More hybrids were coming to the costume shop. They reached Francis's dorm room and walked inside. Francis's dorm was empty. He didn't have a roommate either. There wasn't much foxes here so most people gone there own rooms. Francis was already on a chair and waited for Alfred. He didn't know why Francis asked him to dye his hair.

"Where's my makeup.?" Asked Francis.

"Here." Alfred opened the large tube and smeared the dye on Francis's fur. Francis whined alittle about messy up his hairstyle. He did this at least once everyone week. What difference would it make if he did it on Francis? Alfred finished quickly and waited for it to dry. Francis put the bright blue contacts on them. Alfred looked at him. He kind of looked like him. He wasn't sure if that would work. They probably wouldn't be tricked with dye and some contacts.

"Amazing!" Exclaimed Francis looking in the mirror.

"Bye." Said Alfred quickly. He left and closed the door behind him leaving Francis to admire herself.

Alfred walked to his dorm room. It was in the next building. He sat on the bed exhausted. There teacher didn't assign homework because of the assembly. So he was free for the day. He started to drift off to sleep.

The next day, he woke up and instantly saw something weird. Alfred looked out the window to see several hybrids with yellow fur. They probably also had blue eyes.

"Really?!" Exclaimed Alfred. Did all the hybrids pretend to be the prince? He was flattered, but this was annoying. This was only the second day. Tomorrow would be the third, and then after was the exam day. They probably won't look at the dye. It was hard to get off. He walked up to the school. New yellow haired blue eyed foxes were at the school. Feliciano and Lovino came running towards him. They both had streaks of yellow in there hair.

"What do you think? " Feliciano said.

"Its, great. You don't need to ask anyone else." said Lovino, muttering. "Exspecially the potato bastards."

"Yeah sure. I had to do Francis's makeup." Said Alfred. Kiku suddenly appeared next to him. He didn't have an inch of dye on him. Guess Kiku wanted to be normal.

"Thanks for the makeover! Girls will love me more~" said Francis dreamly. He appeared next to Lovino.

"You did this? It looked horrible." Asked Lovino.

"Yes he did it. I looked like a prince right?" Asked Adam twirling around. He ingored the horrible part. Francis laughed and then the warning bell started ringing.

Alfred ran to english class. He was nearly late, again. There was four and a half yellow foxes in the classroom. Lovino, who took classes him counted as a half. He had yellow streaks. Feliciano probably bothered him too much. Today, they were learning about words spoken by a human called Shakespeare. It went by slowly. Alfred's mind went somewhere else. Who found out he was here? He started to draw on the desk.

"Mr. Jone? Mr. Jone? Mr. Jone?" Asked the English teacher in a far away voice.

"W-w-what?" Asked Alfred snapping out of it.

"I said... What is a famous Shakespeare performance?" Asked the teacher looking smug.

"Romeo and Juiet." Answered Alfred easily. It was an easy answer.

"Umm...correct." Said the teacher. It was obvious the teacher was trying to get him off guard.

The bell rang and everyone jumped out to the started walking to his class. Suddenly, the crowd parted. The king started walking through slowly. He looked at everyone's faces. Alfred quickly slipped away from the crowd. He arrived at the gym early. In that class, there was a few more hybrids with yellow fur and blue eyes.

"Class, listen up! The king has order us to go horseback riding. There is now a stable in the back along with a race in the back. GET THERE NOW!" Shouts the gym teacher.

They walked to the back. There was an new stable there. There was twenty horse.

"Everyone stand next to a horse and STAY!" Shouted the teacher.

They did, and after they started to ride. Class ended with broken bones and bloody noses. The next lessons went by quickly, but each had something to do with the prince. He got back with a huff. A handful of homework laid on his desk. Alfred quickly finished the essay and waited for tomorrow to come.

The next day was worst. He came to his class and saw two new hybrids in the back of the classroom. One was a white long haired female fox. The other was a white short haired male fox.

"Ok guys please introduce yourself." Said the teacher.

The pair of foxes went up. First was the female.

"Hello, I am Natalia Arlovskaya. I'm a white fox and this is my brother. Who will love me very soon..." Said Natalia. She pointed at the male.

Alfred looked at him. He had white hair in a spiked way. His tail looked stiff and his ears were a bit tall. His eyes were the most amazing ones he ever seen. They were a memorizing dark purple. He kept staring at the beautiful purple eyes, the sounds around him vanished.

"Hello, i am Ivan Braginsky. A white fox. I have real dark purple eyes. We be friends, da?" Said Ivan with a deep Russin accent. He had a creepy smile on.

"Ivan will be with Alfred in his dorm room. Alfred, you also have to show him around." Said the teacher.

"What?!" Exclaimed Alfred. He snapped out of the memorizing gaze.

"Do I have to repeat it? Your in charge of Ivan." Said the teacher.

"Why this... commie?" whined Alfred.

"Do it or you can fail this class." demanded the teacher.

Alfred nodded. Now he had a roommate. How will he prevent Ivan and the king from finding his secret?


	4. The Roomate

The class went on slowly. Alfred kept looking at Ivan, but when Ivan turned around, Alfred quickly looked forward with a slight blush on his cheeks. Class ended and Ivan appeared next to him. They exited the classroom. Ivan gave him his schedule in the hallway.

"I have math next." stated Ivan, his smile still on.

"O-Ok." said Alfred stuttering. Alfred cringed inwardly, he was the hero! How did he stutter with his amazing voice?

He walked to the math classroom. He left Ivan thime. Alfred started walking. Then, after a safe distance of the building, his started running. He didn't want to be late for his next class, which was art. As he ran to art, he couldn't stop thinking about Ivan. He arrived at the class just on time. Alfred finished the class distracted. He earned glares from his art teachim when he splattered paint on his face and hands. He gloomily walked to math class to find Ivan. He was sure Ivan was making his life go down. First Arthur, then Ivan, his new roomate. What could be worst? Alfred saw Ivan standing in the hallway. He was searching for something. Then he spotted Alfred's brown eyes.

"Commie, what's next?" asked Alfred. He pastered his hollywood smile on. (All the girls called it that.) He leaned on the wall, nearly falling but catching his-self. Ivan looked down at his schedule. Alfred started to look over his shoulder. "Lunch, i think." said Ivan.

"Oh...yeah." said Alfred, feeling really dumb. He should of known that!

"Will you show me whime the cafeteria is?" asked Ivan.

"Sure..." slurred Alfred. Alfred started to walk to the cafeteria. He was walking when he felt a familiar hand reached his shoulder and his nearly jumped. His mind went to panic mode and he used a few seconds to calm down. He glared at Francis.

"Wow, jumpy aren't we?" asked Francis, appearing from the left.

"Who's this guy? Make new friends already? Have you forgotten us?!" asked Feliciano on the right with a silly frown on his face.

"This is Ivan Braginsky. My new roommate. Yay..." said Alfred. His 'yay' was short, small and sarcastic.

"I got one too!" exclaimed Francis. He didn't see the hybrid walking behind Francis. He was about fifteen, and had yellow fur. Bored blue eyes looked at him. It just didn't look like the real prince. The small guy waved at him. He returned the wave.  
Kiku came up to them sliently, like a ninja. He also was with a roomate. His roomate was a black fox, with a long black hair tied behind his back.

"Great, now to lunch!" declared Alfred. Feliciano and Francis both chuckled as they walked forward. Francis suddenly leaned towards Alfred.

"He's hot isn't he?" whispered Francis in his ear. Alfred felt his face go hot and red. He hoped it didn't show too much.

"Hey fuckers come on!" exclaimed Lovino. His face showed annoyance. They caught up to them. Alfred covered his reddening face. They reached the cafeteria and walked in. The group walked to the thime usual table with the extra three people. Thime was silence. Thime was only an random munch or crunch. Feliciano, the cheerful bubble couldn't stand the silence.

"Have you unpacked yet? If not, i'm pretty sure Alfred could help. He is really strong. Francis could too..." rambled Feliciano. Alfred glared at him. It was an angry, cold glare.

"My stuff is already unpacked in Francis dorm." replied the other guy in a stuffy voice. His name was Roderich Edelstein.

"I might need a little help with mine." said Ivan.

"You hear that Alfred?" asked Francis. There was a spark of mischief in him eyes. He was in matchmaking mode. They never end well. Francis onced tried to pair Elizabeth and Gilbert together. One big mistake.

"Yeah, got it." said Alfred. He gave the cold glare to Francis.

They talked for a small bit. Honestly, is was awkward. Finally lunch ended, seeming longer than usual. Ivan's next class was Physical Education, or Gym/P.E. They headed to the giant gym building. Luckily, they were in the same class so Alfred didn't have to go back to the gym. They were on the track today. Thime class had a combination of wolves and foxes.

"Listen up! You will have to run the hundred meter dash!" exclaimed the coach.

"We just have to run hundred meters in less than thirty seconds." whispered Alfred.

"Yeah, got that." said Ivan. Alfred felt a blush and looked away embarrassed.

"Alfred?" asked the coach.

"Yeah?" asked Alfred.

"Your turn!" exclaimed the coach pointing to the track.

He almost face-palmed his-self. Today was a bunch of bad luck. Alfred walked up to the track. It was an eight hundred meters track. He only had to ran to the hundredth meter line. An average of twenty seconds are for foxes. It was fifteen for wolves. He got ready. The coach was at the hundred meter line up ahead holding an stop watch.

"Three...two...one..GO!" shouted the coach.

He shot forward. A rush of air ran through his fur. Alfred raced to the line, his fox powered legs taking him six meters each stride.

"Eighteen seconds." said the coach looking at his stop watch. He marked something on his page. Alfred smoothly walked back. He day dreamed as foxes and wolves run and run until it was Ivans turn.

"Ivan Braginsky?" shouted the coach.

"Da?" shouted Ivan in response. He looked taller.

"Go up." said the coach, lowering his voice.

Ivan was on the starting line. Then the coach counted down. Three, two, one. Ivan sprinted forward quickly. He was a blur running. Alfred only saw him reaching the end.

"Sixteen seconds." said the coach surprised.

Ivan walked back. People were congratulating him. Alfred stared at Ivan's dark purple eyes. It reminded him of his brother's eye. Ivan walked to him and tugged on his arm.

"What?' asked Alfred.

"We're going." said Ivan.

"Oh..." He followed Ivan out.

"We have to go to the dorms. You are suppose to help me unpack. We're allowed to miss the last class." said Ivan.

"Ok..." said Alfred dumbly.

They walked back to the dorms. Then he saw him. The king was walking down the same path! Alfred started to panic.

"I need to go to the bathroom." said Alfred.

Then he ran off and hid behind a tree. The king came along and he looked at them as Ivan bowed at the king. The king walked to the gym. Alfred waited for the right time to get out and then calmly walked back to Ivan.

"I'm done. Let's go." said Alfred.

They reached the dorm rooms. Alfred opened the door to see a bunch of boxes in the place. He help set them up and they talked while putting Ivan's things togethim. They were finally finished and Alfred sat down on his bed to do random pieces of homework. He ended up sleeping and waking up to smell something good.

"Alfred wake up! I made pancakes!" exclaimed Ivan.

"But... school." groaned Alfred.

"It's only seven thirty. You have sometime." said Ivan

"Oh..." Alfred got up slowly. He walked to the small kitchen. It was the smell of pancakes that woke him up. He sat at the table next to Ivan. Alfred already stuffed his face with pancakes. Maybe it wasn't too bad to have roommate... 


	5. The Test

Alfred grabbed his bag and headed out for school. It was the day. He wasn't sure if they'd wash the dye off or something else. He was walking down the hallway with his head filled with all the things that could go wrong. Then, the announcement turned on.

"All foxes will be tested today! A-G first names will be first. H-P second, and Q-Z last. Go to the hospital rooms quickly! A-G's now. That is all."

Alfred switched directions and started walking to the hospital rooms. There was already tons of foxes there. There was three lines into the building. Each fox took at least a minute. His line was growing shorter and shorter. Alfred began to relax. Most of the foxes that came out were looking disappointed. Which meant a smaller chance of his uncle finding him! He saw that in there palms were blue contracts. They must of taken out there contracted. There was some people with real blue eyes and they seemed happy. Alfred felt a tap and looked around. No one...

He entered the room. It was white, white and more white. It was making Alfred dizzy. He sat on a chair that was placed in the middle of the room. A brown fox hybrid came in. He seemed to be the assistance. Another hybrid came in. He was a gray fox. The doctor nearly looked like a wolf! The doctor shown a light into his eyes. There was a surprised expression, then it turned into an amused expression. The doctor backed away and then motioned the assistance to come closer. The young fox went forward.

"Don't worry. He's just going to take your contracts out. You can do it you yourself if you want to." said the doctor.

Alfred quickly took the brown contracts out. His bright blue eyes stared at them.

"Hmm... why would you cover your beautiful eyes?" asked the doctor.

"I-i-i w-was embarrassed to have blue eyes because everyone had brown or black eyes so i started wearing contracts." stuttered Alfred.

"Um...Alright." said the doctor.

The assistance didn't say anything. The doctor noticed his gaze.

"Oh, that's Samuel. He's mute." said the doctor.

He nodded with understanding. He walked out worried. Did he give his position away? He didn't have the contracts anymore. He quickly ran back to class. They had a test today and if he missed it one more time then he would fail the class. He opened the door into the classroom and quickly took a shut it close. Alfred went to his seat and sat down. He heard whispers around him.

"Alfred had blue eyes?"

"They don't check contracts?"contracts

"I haven't seen Alfred with contracts."

"If he's wearing contracts, then how about the dye?"

He ignored them while he took the test. When the bell ran he was the first to got out. Alfred instantly crashed into Ivans chest.

"Hey!" exclaimed Alfred.

"I believe you crashed into me, Alfred." said Ivan.

Ivan went down to help Alfred up. Suddenly Ivan stopped. He locked eyes at Alfred's bright blue eyes.

"Why do you have blue eyes?" asked Ivan calmly.

"I was wearing contracts because i thought they were cool. Then the doctor stole them." said Alfred.

"How are brown eyes cool?" Ivan said.

"I don't have to explain everything to you commie!" Alfred started to head to his next class.

"Alfred?" asked Ivan.

"Yeah?" said Alfred.

"Where's classroom vulpine ten?" asked Ivan.

"It's in the vulpine building, next to classroom nine." said Alfred rolling his eyes.

He quickly went to class. There was a few comments about his eyes. Then the speakers turned on again.

"H-P first names! H-P first names to the hospital rooms!"

A couple of people stood up and rushed out of the room. The bell started ringing right after they left. They moved to lunch. Alfred headed towards there regular table. Alfred was the first one there. Slowly Feliciano, Lovino and Francis arrived.

"I think i speak for everyone. What happened to your eyes, bastard?" asked Lovino.

"They stole my contracts. I thought brown eyes were cool, so i started wearing them." explained Alfred.

"Oh, for five years? You must of loved them alot!" asked Feliciano.

"Yup! Loved them so much!." lied Alfred.

They stung and was a pain to remove every night.

"So...Francis got busted? Knew you weren't the prince." said Alfred joking.

Francis had his normal eye color back.

"Yeah, but you could be him or Ivan." said Francis.

"Well, i'm not the prince. How about Roderich?" asked Alfred.

"Maybe or maybe not, but his cute in either way~." said Francis.

Roderich came in the cafeteria, and instantly went to there table. His eyes were now a strange vibrate green.

"So...not." said Alfred.

"Yeah...wait Alfred, do you have blue eyes?' asked Roderich. He finally realized that Alfred's eyes were different.

"Doctor stole contracts." said Alfred.

"O-" started Roderich.

The bell interrupted him and Alfred quickly rush to class. It went by swiftly. During the last class the speaker turned on. Alfred looked up to hear the last announcement.

"Foxes with Q-Z first names come to the hospital room!"

Some foxes left and the class continued. Alfred slowly walked to his dorm tired. He looked to see the room open. Alfred ran to the room alarmed. Did a robber come here? He looked inside to see nothing new but a few boxes. Who put those's there? Ivan came back into the room and he realized he forgot his room mate.

"Hey did you do good on your test?" asked Alfred trying to start a conversation.

"Great." said Ivan.

"Ok." said Alfred.

Ivan walked to the bed. He picked up a phone and started clicking on it. Alfred slowly moved away, giving Ivan his space. What was wrong? He ran out deciding to go out for a jog. Thirty minutes later, and it was raining hard. He walked back into his dorm. Ivan was reading on his bed. Homework papers on the dresser. Ivan looked up from the book to see a soaking wet Alfred. He instantly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Alfred.

"Thanks...Commie" stuttered Alfred.

He walked to the bathroom to change. After a while, Ivan started to get confused. Alfred was still in the bathroom. He opened the door to see Alfred with orange dye in one hand. A comb in the other. Alfred had his brown contacts on. The weirdest thing of all was that Alfred, had white fur.

"Oh, Ivan." said Alfred.

"Alfred, what is this?" asked Ivan.

"Um.." Alfred started.

Ivan grabbed both hands, making Alfred drop the comb and dye. He cringed expecting to be hit. Then Alfred felt hands touching his fur.

"It's real..." muttered Ivan.

"Yeah." said Alfred.

Everything clicked together.

"I can't believe i never saw it. Your the prince."


	6. The Prince

"W-what?" asked Alfred.

"Your the prince, right? This can't be fake. It's not patchy." said Ivan.

Alfred sighed, his secret was out.

"Yeah, i am. But, do not tell anyone." said Alfred.

"Why not?" asked Ivan.

"Don't you think it's weird that my uncle wants his brother's son as his heir and not his son?" asked Alfred, his voice cracking, just a tiny bit.

"Well, it's because he's a good king a-" started Ivan.

"It's because i saw him kill my family!" exclaimed Alfred.

Ivan looked at Alfred with shocked eyes. They were bugged out and his jaw's open wide.

"He came all the way here, just to kill you?" asked Ivan slowly.

"Yes." said Alfred.

"But, why, would, how?" Ivan started, but each time he asked a question, he could see the obvious answer. It was all solved with the murder. They sat in silence for a bit before it got weird.

"Um, can you keep my secret?" asked Alfred.

"Sure..." said Ivan.

"Since you figured out my secret, tell me yours." said Alfred. He winced, feeling like a child at the moment.

"Sure, but don't freak out, OK?" said Ivan.

Alfred nodded. Ivan stared at him with his blue eyes. Alfred felt heat rush up to his face and quickly turned away.

"I'm...a...wolf." said Ivan slowly.

Alfred opened his mouth about to scream, 'what?' But Ivan predicted that and held a finger to his lips. Alfred blushed and threw the finger off his lips. He realized he was still in the bathroom and quickly ran out. The blush grew even bigger. He jumped into the bed, throwing the covers on top of him self. The next day, Alfred sprang out of the bed, smelling bacon. He went to the small kitchen. Ivan was there, holding two plate's of bacon. "Oh, hey." said Alfred. He grabbed a plate and sat on a chair. Somehow, Alfred managed to wake up early.

"So, Wolfy. Remember to pretend this never happened OK?" said Alfred.

"Wolfy? No more Commie?" asked Ivan.

Alfred just ran out the door before Ivan caught him. He slipped into his first class. Slowly more people came in. Ivan was one of the last to enter. After everyone got in, the announcements turned on.

"There is an assembly being held in thirty minutes. This is by order of the king. All foxes must attend."

It shut off and rumors started spreading. The teacher screamed for everyone to be quiet. Alfred quickly went out. He saw ton's of foxes storm to the auditorium. Alfred followed the crowd. He saw the others as a Samantha, Grace, Roderich, Ivan and Francis fought the crowd towards him. He felt Francis grab his shoulders, making him stop.

"Alfred!" exclaimed Kiku.

Alfred and the group all went into the auditorium. They all sat next to each other. Ivan sat next to Alfred. Alfred was between Francis and Ivan. Francis was next to Roderich. Roderich was next to Grace, who was next to Samantha. Samantha was next to Kiku. All the foxes were inside. It grew dark and then the only light was on the stage. A young fox stood in the middle. He was a brown fox with dark green eyes.

"I present to you, Arthur Kirkland, the king of foxes."

The fox stepped back. A familiar face appeared. Arthur was standing there waving.

"Unfortunately, we haven't found the prince. So there will be a round two. My boy here will read out all the people who are qualified. The test is next Monday." said the king.

He stepped to the side and went backstage. The young brown fox started reading. The only name's he knew was Ivan and his. They called out seventy name to a hundred names. People groaned when they weren't picked. The fox left with one last quick announcement.

"All dye and contracts are banned."

The auditorium burst into chatter. They opened the door and everyone stampeded out. They all returned to there class. Ivan and Alfred stared at each other worried. They both needed dye to disguise there self. School passed swiftly. Ivan and Alfred were walking back. They were standing in front of the door. Then Ivan got a call. He looked sorry and took the call. Alfred went into the dorm. He was just about to do his homework when he heard Ivan say the word, prince. Alfred put his ear on the door.

"Sorry sir, but i haven't found the prince." said Ivan.

Words were said, Alfred heard Ivan wincing. Alfred waited for Ivan to finish. Ivan came back in. He started walking to the bedroom.

"Wait, i since i told you two secrets. That i'm the you know what and that... incident. You have to answer one question." said Alfred.

"Yeah, what?" asked Ivan turning towards him.

"Who are you working with?" asked Alfred.

Ivan went frozen.

"You listened, didn't you?" said Ivan.

"Only the beginning." said Alfred.

Ivan sighed.

"Ok, there is this group of children called, H18. They hire children to do stuff. My dad is the boss, Generld Winter. One day the king came and hired us to find you." explained Ivan.

"Isn't Generld Winter..." started Alfred.

"Yes, probably one of the richest person in the world." said Ivan.

"Thank you for telling me. I got to lay down now." said Alfred. He stumbled to the bed and collapsed. A light laugh came from Ivan. Alfred woke up to see Ivan sleeping next to him. Alfred nearly shirked, but stopped his self on time. An arm was wrapped around his waist. Hands were in his hair rubbing his ears. Alfred moved the hands and jumped out. Then went out to re-dye his hair. It had gotten paler since yesterday. He got ready for school, but then remembered, it was the weekend. He ran back embarrassed. Ivan was just waking up. He dropped his backpack on the floor and sat at the table quickly.

"Hey, i have been waiting all morning. Where's breakfast?" asked Alfred.

Ivan lightly smiled and grabbed a box of cereal.

"Here." said Ivan sleepy.

It got quiet. You could only hear the sound of munching.

"So..." said Alfred.

"Yeah?" asked Ivan.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" asked Alfred.

"Sure, i haven't explored the whole place yet." said Ivan.

"Cool! We can go to town!" exclaimed Alfred.

Alfred dragged Ivan out of the room and towards the town. It was close to the dorm rooms, so it wasn't that far. They walked down the sidewalk, looking at all the shops. Alfred pointed out the best shops. Suddenly it was noon.

"Are you hungry?" asked Alfred, spotting an ice-cream shop.

"Not really." said Ivan.

"Aw! I want ice-cream!" whined Alfred. He dragged Ivan over to the ice-cream shop.

"What do you want?" asked Alfred.

"Chocolate." replied Ivan.

"Got it." said Alfred. He got chocolate for Ivan and plain vanilla for his self. He handed it to Ivan. He filled it up with chocolate toppings. Alfred stared at it and gulped.

"What? Want a lick?' asked Ivan.

"No...if i eat chocolate, i'm get sick." confessed Alfred.

"Your allergic to chocolate?" said Ivan.

Alfred nodded shyly.

"Oh." said Ivan.

"At least i have amazing vanilla!" exclaimed Alfred.

They licked the ice-cream in a quick and fast pace. Ivan and Alfred exited the shop and went back into the sidewalk. They saw Roderich and Francis together walking down the sidewalk. Roderich had washed his fur. It was a shining brown black color. He was stunned. How did it get that light when Roderich's fur was nearly full glossy black. The black fur looked better on Roderich and matched perfectly. Alfred and Ivan nearly walked over there, but then they started kissing. Francis held Roderich as there lips locked. It lasted for a minute, but it seemed longer to Roderich and Francis. They parted, a sliver of saliva appeared. Alfred and Ivan quickly turned red and embarrassed.

"Ivan! Ivan!" shouted a voice. It was a male. Alfred turned around to see Gilbert. Gilbert was calling for Ivan. Did that mean Gilbert was in the H18?

"Hello." said Ivan.

"i asked you to call me boss! I am a level higher than you in H18." bragged Gilbert.

"But a level below on secrets." said Ivan.

He pointed to Alfred, Roderich and Francis. Francis and Roderich had came over hearing the calls.

"Wait you guys are secret agents?" So cool!" exclaimed Alfred.

"You just blown our cover to three people." Ivan said. Gilbert blushed.

"Um... but i'm still awesomer!" said Gilbert.

"We're the same." Ivan replied.

"No!" exclaimed Gilbert.

"Better explain yourself." said Alfred mocking surprise.

"We're what you call, secret agents, for H18. It's a child agent thing. Too bad we haven't created memory wiping." said Ivan, mumbling the last part.

"Memory wiping?" asked Roderich.

"No! Roderich just said he was going to be my boyfriend!" exclaimed Francis.

"But you only knew him for a few days." said Alfred.

"That's all i need." Francis said pulling Roderich closer. Roderich's cheeks flushed.

"Well, since you know, then you have two choices. Join the H18 or be expelled from the school." said Ivan.

"You have to decide now." said Gilbert. He pulled out a phone. "I have two people."

Suddenly a dark helicopter came from the skies. It came closer and closer. Time was ticking. They had to pick quickly. A ladder came down. Two men came down. it was hidden in the dark clouds so no people could see the helicopter clearly.

"What do you say?" asked Ivan.

Roderich, Francis and Alfred all looked at each other. They all nodded, agreeing on something. Alfred stepped up.

"We would like to join the H18."


	7. The H18

I Have Chapters 8,9,10,11,12! Will Upload in the Future! Please Review and give plots to stories I can do!

They climbed up the ladder to the helicopter. Inside were five leather seats. Two in the front and three in the back. The ones in the front were filled. Gilbert was in the middle of the back row seats. Only two left.

"Gilbert, can you move?" asked Ivan.

"Nope, i'm the awesomest and i was here first." Gilbert replied. Ivan rolled his eyes, expecting that answer.

"You can sit on my lap..." said Francis with a smirk. Francis sat down on the left of Gilbert. Roderich was pink, but he sat down onto Francis's lap.

"You can sit here." Said Ivan.

"But, Why can't i just stand up? I wou-" started Alfred. He then was pulled into Ivan's lap. A pink blush sprinkled his cheeks. The door closed. Alfred squirmed around to get comfortable.

"Stop that." order Ivan.

Alfred instantly froze. He looked at the window. They were flying away from the school. Gilbert was texting. Francis kept whispering things into Roderich's ear making him blush. After flying for a while, Alfred got a little drowsy and leaned onto Ivan's shoulder. Then, he felt someone shaking him.

"Wake up." said Ivan.

"Wake up, it's time to go." repeated Ivan.

Alfred took his head off of Ivan's shoulder.

"How long was i asleep?" asked Alfred drowsily.

"Not that long. You know that you talk in your sleep." said Ivan. Alfred blushed, hoping he didn't say anything weird. Alfred didn't hear Ivan mumble

"and your cute when you do it."

They exited the helicopter, meeting Roderich, Gilbert and Francis outside. Another hybrid was there. He had a dark gray tail and fluffy ears. His expression was stern. The man also had dark blue eyes similar to Ivan's. He was a wolf. The wolf was wearing a green suit that had a golden name plate on the top left. It read 'General Winter'.

"Follow me please." said the general in a deep voice.

They went into a steel elevator, down to the third level. the steel doors opened. Inside, were a bunch of kids? All kids had green t-shirts and black pants. There was a band on all of the kid's. It was near there elbow. They were in different colors. Blue, green, pink, yellow and white were the colors. There weren't many white or black bands.

"This is the training area. Since you joined the H18, you will get a outfit, a band and a teacher. You guys have family's so, Ivan and Gilbert; they will join your team. I hope you do not mess up." said the General.

Alfred went with Ivan, Francis and Roderich followed Gilbert, who kept talking about her achievements. Alfred and Ivan walked down the hall to a room. Inside was a closet, a locked drawer and another door labeled 'training area'. Ivan went to the closet and grabbed a shirt and pants. Ivan waited outside while Alfred changed. Alfred went back out, fully dressed.

We need to test you to see what band you get." Ivan grabbed his hand. Alfred felt Ivan move his fingers. He wrote a message in his palm. It felt like 'don't tell anyone your the prince.

"I hope your fencing skills are handy." said Ivan out loud.

They went into the training room. Inside was a marble floor and white walls. Swords, shields and other gadgets were on the left. Computers were on the right.

"Do your best." said Ivan coldly.

He left, leaving him inside.

"Testing-attack." said a robotic voice.

Suddenly metal robot's came in. They looked like hybrids. Metal tails and ears and a metal body. Alfred raced to the weapons pulling out a gleaming sliver gun. He shot the robots. The robots dodged it. All of them were quick. There were five in all. He finally shot one in the shoulder. The hole closed rapidly right in front of her. Alfred then remembered Ivan saying fencing skills. Alfred ran back to the weapons place, grabbing a sword. He used his skills that he learned and shopped him down, one by one. He cut the wires, disabling them.

"Testing attack ending. Five minutes. said the robotic voice. Ivan came in.

"Wow, Sunflower. You did better than Gilbert." said Ivan.

"Doesn't that mean I'm better than you?" teased Alfred.

"No, I have the black band so I'm better. You haven't even trained yet! It must be beginners' luck." said Ivan.

"Um... sure. What's next?" asked Alfred.

"IQ test." said Ivan.

"How mu-" started Alfred.

"30 questions. I have to go." said Ivan.

He stepped out of the room leaving Alfred alone in the room. The computer flashed awake.

"Please take the test." said the robotic voice.

Alfred slumped into the seat. Three hour's later and Alfred was tired. He had just finished the text twenty minutes ago and was waiting for results. Ivan came in with the test.

"168 IQ." said Ivan, surprise in his voice.

"Ok, is that good?" asked Alfred.

"140 IQ is genius level. It is average" said Ivan.

"Oh... I have photographic memory. I can't forget a thing." said Alfred.

It also meant he couldn't forget that day. Ivan seemed to understand.

"That'll help." Said Ivan said.

"What band did I get?" asked Alfred.

The order of band level was, white, yellow, green, blue, pink then lastly black. Ivan was a black band.

"You got blue." said Ivan.

He handed him a dark blue band to put on the upper part of his elbow.

"Let's get out. The General will probably want to see your results." said Ivan.

They exited the room and went into the hallway. Francis was there. He was also wearing a H18 uniform. On his arm was a yellow band.

"Hey how did you get so high? He said I did well on the fighting and a 120 IQ" said Francis.

"Average fighting, 168 IQ." said Alfred.

Roderich suddenly came with another yellow band.

"Hey guys." said Roderich.

Gilbert came in with a bored look.

"I did so much better than them." said Gilbert in all knowing voice.

"But he did better than you." said Ivan, pointing at Alfred.

"What?" exclaimed Gilbert.

He looked at the band.

"I got a green one when i first started! How did you get. No matter what band you got I am still the awesomest!" said Gilbert.

Then the General came.

"I see that Alfred beat you, Gilbert." said the General. The corners of the Generals lips slightly go up. Alfred nearly smiled at him. He did have some humor.

"I admitted it, he beat me..." mumbled Gilbert.

"Let's introduce you guys." said the General.

The Genera; went out of the hallway. The group followed him. Gilbert was glaring daggers at him.

"Line up!" shouted the General.

"Yeah, line up hybrids." exclaimed Gilbert.

His tail swished back and front quickly. The kids lined up by band color. All the black bands were near the left and all the white were near the right.

"We have three new people who will be joining the H18! Roderich Walker, Francis Jones and Alfred Stoner! They will be joining the royal mission." declared the General.

A round of applause started. There were some jealous looks. The royal mission was about finding the prince. They shook hands with some people. The General went to his office. The group followed him in his office. It was a gray room with a brown desk, metal cabinets on the side and papers everywhere. He sat on the chair.

"Here's the royal file. I wish we could train you more, but… You guys live there and have families." said the General.

They took the file, eyes scanning it. They became bigger every second. Suddenly beeps shock them.

"What's that?" asked Roderich.

"It's the King. I guess he came to see the new recruits, you guys." said the Generals.

Alfred turned white. His heart thumped loudly. His tails and ears grew stiff. Why was his uncle coming?


	8. The Mission

I am thinking of making a story of one-shots, all about America's secrets. What do you guys think? Also I have chapters 10,11,12,13 and14! I will upload each week.

The elevator doors opened. All of the kids lined up, still. There faces were emotionless. Alfred, Francis and Roderich were all near the end. Arthur Kirkland, the king of foxes came through the open doors. Two body guards on each side of him. They wore black suits and looked professional. Arthur looked the same. He had combed down yellow hair, neat blue dress coat and smooth black pants. Alfred only saw his uncle in those types of clothing. He walked down the line of kids, to the general.

"Hello, General Winter. Is there any progress with the mission? Who are the new recruits?" asked the King.

"We can talk about this in my office. Ivan, Gilbert, Alfred, Francis and Roderich, follow me." said the General.

They all followed him back to the office. The papers were gone and it looked clean. The kids stood in the back, while the king and the general started talking.

"Well, we narrowed it down to about a hundred people to fifty people." said the General.

"How about the three new people?" asked the King.

He pointed to the three newbie's.

"They are the new recruits I was talking about." said the General.

He walked up to the three and looked at the bands. They all looked down, not meeting the kings graze.

"Why are they blue bands and yellow bands?" asked the King.

"The blue band one is extremely smart. He has an IQ of 168. His fighting skills aren't good, so that's why he is this low." said Ivan, answering for his dad.

"The others?" asked Arthur.

"Distractions." said Gilbert smirking.

The king held a small smile. Roderich and Francis frowned.

"I hope to see better results, General Winter." said the king as he left. The tension in the building creased. The General seemed stressed.

"You are going on your first real mission. We need to check all the people on the list. Check there rooms to fins dye or contracts." ordered the General.

They all nodded and exited the room. Ivan had the list in his hands.

"Marvin Gillette, Dorm 13." read Ivan.

He passed the list to Gilbert.

"Steven Kern, Dorm 18." read Gilbert.

Gilbert gave it to Alfred.

"Damien Price, Dorm 24." read Alfred.

Alfred handed the paper over to Francis.

"I have Alfred." Said Francis.

"Skip it." said Alfred.

"Fine...Got Avian Yard, Dorm 45. This name sounds attractive…" said Francis.

Francis tossed the paper to Roderich.

"Alex Lamp, Dorm 52." read Roderich.

Ivan took the leader position.

"Since this is your first mission, we'll help you on one of them." said Ivan.

He pulled out a ring of keys from his pocket. Ivan gave them each a key.

"These are master keys. They open all dorm rooms. Do not lose them or else…" threaten Ivan.

They all shivered. Gilbert walked to the elevator.

"Come on, we're going to the school." said Gilbert in a bored tone.

They went up to the roof. The black helicopter was there. Alfred looked around at the city. He didn't get a chance to see the view when the General was there. There were tons of amazing, beautiful structures. In the distance, on a cliff was a pearly yellow castle. It had golden lines on the top of all its magnificent towers. There were bushes of leafy green around the castle. It looked amazing. It looked just like the fox hybrid castle. Ivan shook Alfred out of his daydream.

"Alfred? We're going…you slow pig." said Ivan. Alfred scowled, and climbed up the helicopter ladder. Gilbert was in the front with Ivan. Gilbert was the one driving.

"Make sure it's right." said Ivan little worriedly. The helicopter lifted up shakily.

They started moving forwards slowly. It was a five hour ride. They arrived in the school at night. It was extremely dark. They walked into the first dorm rooms. There was a faint light in the hallways. It was quiet. This was Damien Price's Dorm Room. Ivan put a finger on his lips. He crept into the bathroom and found a small used tube of yellow dye.

"One down, about seventy to go." said Ivan in a low voice.

"So we're thefts?" asked Roderich.

"No, we're the awesome cheating checkers." said Gilbert.

They split up, and each took a direction. There were multiple rooms in the first building.

Alfred walked down the hall to Dorm room 73, Scott Homes. It was a spacious room. It looked empty. There were carpeted floors, yellow walls. There were three doors. One led to the bathroom, another to a small bedroom. The last was to a closet. He snuck into the bathroom. It had a glass shower, a yellow sink and a toilet. There were yellow tiles on the floor. The wall paper was the same. He looked under the sink, finding nothing but shampoo and soap. Alfred went out of the bathroom, back to the living room. He went to the bedroom. A sleeping figure was laid on the bed. It was yellow fox. So he must have dye somewhere. He snuck back out and went into the closet. It was packed with papers and boxes. There was a tube of yellow dye laid on top of a box. He slowly closed the door, taking the tube with him. Alfred went to find the next person. It was getting easier.

They were nearly done. Most people had used dye packets in there drawers. Some were under pillows or under the bed. Alfred had a few close calls. There was no trace of the team ever being there. Ivan and Gilbert had sleeping gas, just in case. Francis and Roderich woke up a few people, but luckily Gilbert was with them. They all met up in the first dorm building. By the end they had about seventy five dye packets and dye tubes.

"There are only five foxes without dye." said Alfred.

"I collected the most!" whisper-shouted Gilbert.

They all left the building, into the cold night.

"What do we do with these?" asked Roderich.

"Throw them away." said Ivan.

Francis and Roderich walked to the trash can and threw them. Francis landed a peck on Roderich's cheeks, making him blush.

"We can tell him that we completed the mission tom morrow, right? The most awesomeness person needs to sleep." said Gilbert.

He left, Francis and Roderich following him, both tried. Alfred and Ivan walked together.

"It's cold isn't it?" asked Alfred.

"Your cold?" asked Ivan.

He took off his jacket and placed it on Alfred's shoulders.

"Aren't you cold?" asked Alfred surprised.

"Nyet." said Ivan.

They walked silently together all the way to the dorms. The pair arrived at the door.

"You go first." said Ivan.

"Thanks." replied Alfred.

He went in, recognizing the messy dorm room. The dorm was truly a mess. There were papers thrown, boxes everywhere. They really need to clean things up. Alfred took all the papers and stacked them neatly on top of the dresser. Ivan took the boxes and put them into the closet. After that, he landed on the couch. Ivan came, finished with the boxes. The boxes were filling the previously empty closet.

"What is in those boxes anyways?" asked Alfred.

"Clothes, textbooks, phones, food, and other stuff." said Ivan

"How do you have that much stuff?" asked Alfred.

"Well, i have to make it like i will actually live here." said Ivan.

"Oh..." said Alfred.

"Um...I want to ask you something." Ivan said.

"What?" asked Alfred.

Ivan took a deep breath.

"Wouldyougoonadatewithme?" he asked.

"What?" asked Alfred.

Ivan was talking too fast.

"I know this is fast and you might not like me. I kinda strict..." said Ivan.

"Soo..." said Alfred.

He didn't get what Ivan was saying.

"Alfred...will you go on a date with me?" asked Ivan.

Alfred was struck speechless. It became so quiet, he could hear his heartbeat.

"Yes." said Alfred


	9. The Trio

I FINALLY FOUND THE FOLDER! I have 10,11,12,13,14,and 15! Review?

* * *

"You will?" asked Ivan, his face lit up.

"Yeah..." said Alfred. His heart was pounding hard. Does that mean he likes him? Of course, he agreed to a date.

The next day, Alfred woke up wandering if all in his head like most of the things happening. It only took a glance at the clothes on his dresser to confirm it. The blue band was on top of the H18 uniform. Alfred felt like a ball of energy. He had a date! He skipped to the kitchen merrily. Then the one ringing phone ended the small hype.

"Hello?" asked Alfred as he answered the call.

"It's me, General Winter" said the voice.

"General? Why are you calling me?" asked Alfred.

"You have to be good to my soldier alright?" We bugged your place just last night." said the General, totally ignoring the loud WHAT that occurred.

"You mean you heard us?!" exclaimed Alfred.

"Yes, there isn't any in the bathroom. It's useless to heard conversations in there." confirmed the General.

"So-" started Alfred.

'Be good." said the General cutting him off.

Mr. Winter hung up. Alfred just stared at the phone. Why did the General say that? Ivan came into the room fully dressed, unlike him.

"Good morning." Alfred greeted.

"Morning to you." Ivan replied.

Alfred was still tried. The phone call only woke Alfred up a tiny bit.

"Want anything?" asked Ivan.

He took out strips of bacon.

"Where are we going today?" asked Alfred.

"We're going with the trio. Antonio, Francis and Gilbert." said Ivan.

"Do you think that Gilbert told them about the H18?" asked Alfred.

"Probably not. He does it every one or so mission." said Ivan. Alfred felt confused.

"It's on purpose?" asked Alfred.

"Pretty much." said Ivan.

He finished the bacon and threw it out of the pan onto a plate.

"Here" said Ivan.

He pushed the plate to Alfred. Suddenly the door came bursting open. Antonio and Francis jumped through the wide doorway. Gilbert was walking behind them.

"Come on Alfred! We got to get ready!" exclaimed Francis.

"For what?" asked Alfred.

"You know..." said Antonio .

He gestured to Ivan and winked at him. Alfred turned into a red tomato. Francis dragged Alfred out while Gilbert stayed with Ivan. After they got out of sight, Alfred turned to look at the pair.

"How'd you know? He just asked me yesterday night!" Alfred exclaimed.

"It was last night? That is magnifique!" Francis sighed.

"How late did you stay up?" asked Antonio.

"Not that late..." Alfred said, his face turning redder.

"Wait your avoiding my question! How did you know?" asked Alfred.

"Gilbert told us!" They exclaimed

"He also told us that Kiku is with someone." added Francis

"How did he know?!" asked Alfred.

"His dad told him." said Antonio.

"Now, we got to get ready! Honononon!" exclaimed Francis.

Once again he dragged Alfred out to the shops. Somehow the two found all the clothe shops he remembered. They looked through all the suits. Francis wandered to the dresses area with a smirk on her face. Antonio came there and a smirk also appeared on his face. They took two and hid it in a couple of suits. They gave it to Alfred with a grin. He went into the changing room, and looked at all the clothes. Alfred nearly screamed after he saw the dresses. One was blue that reached the ground. It was floppy and the collar was low.

"Francis what is this?" Alfred asked in a low voice. He held the dress in his arms, furious.

The other dress was pink. It reached his knees when he held it up. There were swirling patterns on the bottom of it. Black lace lined the bottom and top of the dress.

"Why?" sighed Alfred.

"You're the uke in this!" explained Francis.

"But that doesn't mean I have to wear a dress!" Alfred exclaimed.

"We won't let you open without the dress!" Antonio said chuckling.

Alfred put the blue dress on. It was tight, showing off his hips. The shirt flowed in the bottom. He came out, embarrassment plastered on his face.

"Alfred, you look so cute!" Francis said.

"I'm going back in." Alfred said.

Antonio was a step ahead. Antonio blocked the door.

"Hey!" exclaimed Alfred.

"Go get yourself a suit." said Francis.

Antonio had the suits and threw them outside, sprinting away. He groaned. Alfred walked out quickly and ducked. He definitely didn't want anyone seeing him in a blue dress. Unfortunately, Ivan and Gilbert were there. They were also looking for suits, but it ended up with Gilbert looking at suit and shirts. Ivan was in front of him, holding all the clothes. Alfred wasn't looking. Ivan's view was blocked by the massive mound of clothing Gilbert had asked for. They collide, falling to the ground in a pile of clothes, limbs, and tails. The fox quickly apologized.

"It's ok...Alfred?" asked Ivan.

"Yeah...those two forced me into this dress." whispered Alfred.

"Ivan? What did you do?!" exclaimed Gilbert.

Alfred quickly hid the mound of clothe. He hugged his tail and his ears went down flat.

"Could you do anything without messing up? I know you can't beat the awesomenest but you are just a level below." said Gilbert.

"I'll just pick this up." said Ivan.

"You'll pay for it Ivan! I'm waiting outside." said Gilbert.

Ivan quickly moved to gather up the clothes. He grabbed a suit on a random rack. Alfred went in front of Ivan and they went into the changing room. Ivan handed the suit to him and Alfred slipped into the room to change. All of this was happening quickly and quietly. Ivan was outside, waiting for Alfred to finish changing. The dress was tight. The suit was about the same size. It was black and white. The suit looked like it was made for butlers. Alfred decided to buy it. It was too formal for the date but there was the homecoming dance. He went out in still dressed in the suit. Francis and Antonio had his regular clothes. Alfred brought it, while Ivan bought Gilbert's clothe. They walked out of the store and to the bench nearby. Gilbert and the twin's were there.

"Hey you looked cuter in that mmf" Ivan had clamped a hand over Francis's mouth.

"I suggest not telling anyone." whispered Ivan.

Ivan felt Francis nod.

"What is that?" asked Gilbert.

"Just a surprise." said Francis.

Ivan's hand had already receded. He gave the bag of clothe to Gilbert.

"Antonio, Francis. I still need my normal clothes please." said Alfred.

"Sure, here." Antonio said as he gave him the shirt and jeans that he was previously wearing. He and Ivan walked down to the dorms. It was noon. There were a few stores. Alfred usually doesn't were suits. They reached the dorm and Alfred instantly changed his clothes. He got out ready for the date. Ivan had changed into a red sweater.

"Are you ready?" asked Ivan.

He was at the door with his wallet. Alfred smiled and replied.

"I'm ready for our date."


	10. The Date

I am thinking of making a story of one-shots, all about America's secrets. What do you guys think? Also I have chapters I will upload each week.

Beta: Teutoneko

Alfred and Ivan left the dorms.

"Where're we going?" asked Alfred.

"Pino Park." Ivan answered.

"Where?" Alfred didn't know where it was. It might've been new or something, he didn't go out that much.

"Vulpine Kingdom, not that far."

"How are we suppose to get there, then?!"

"I'm seventeen." Ivan informed.

Alfred scoffed "You probably just looked it up."

Ivan ignored the comment and dragged him to a shiny gray car with glass doors and four leather seats. He sat in the driver's seat, while Alfred sat shotgun.

It was a steady ride to the amusement park. There were tons of cars in the massive parking lot. The place was crowded, but Ivan somehow managed to find a spot right at the front. The two of them got out of the car, already seeing the ferris wheel, roller coasters and other bright rides. Alfred looked at the park with wonder. He'd never been to one before, it was always studying and lessons back at school. Ivan smiled at his expression. They entered the amusement park, filled with millions of hybrids. Most of the lines were miles long.

"We're never gonna get anywhere at this rate!"

"My father brought us VIP tickets, so we can skip the lines. I'm not sure how he knew about the date, though..." Ivan mused as he handed him a purple and sliver pass.

"How much was this?" asked Alfred.

He held up the expensive-looking card. He didn't see anyone with it.

"A few hundred." Ivan answered.

"A few hundred?!" Alfred repeated.

"They're VIP passes and I'm sort of rich, so it's really not that much. Don't forget that most people here are commoners. "Ivan said.

"Hell yeah! Since this is my date, I tell you what we're going do and you have to accept it." Alfred declared.

He hugged Ivan and started dragging him over to some ride. A roller coaster. It was big, with white icy tracks. There were fake ice mountains in the middle, and hands down, the tallest ride there. Carts were speeding on the track. Overall, it looked fun and dangerous, called 'Arctic Disaster'. Just what Alfred liked. He gave the ride technician in the front his pass. He could see her eyes widen visibly. They got ushered to the front of the lines.

"Which cart do you want?"

"The hero wants the front, duh!".

They were moved in front of the person in the first line, who complained without much effect. Alfred climbed in first, Ivan followed. It started moving slowly up the ramp. Alfred shivered as they got to the top. From the cold air or from excitement, he didn't know. Ivan held his hand as they went down. His heart jumped and he let out a whoop. The ride was getting faster, continuing with twists, turns and unexpected drops.

They got out. Their legs were shaky, but they walked over to the picture booth. On a screen were Ivan and Alfred in the front cart, holding hands. Ivan was calm, with a small hint of a smile. Alfred was screaming, holding up his hands. Ivan bought the picture and made it into a key chain.

They moved on to other rides. It was twelve when they started and now it was six. The pair arrived at a section of booths, a colorful collection of bottle tosses, ball games, and water activities. Alfred had a smirk.

"I bet you can't beat me in that ball game!" Alfred challenged.

"I don't believe so." He countered

They started at the game where you have to throw balls at the pins. Alfred threw the ball, hitting the edge of the pyramid, knocking about half the pins down. He won a small plush of a sunflower. Then Ivan stepped up. His ear twitched and he looked at the pins closely, finding its weakest points. He threw it, knocking all pins down. The ball ripped through the back of the stand, landing far away. The cat hybrid who managed the stand looked annoyed. She went over to fetch the ball.

"What do you want?" asked the cat, with a bored tone.

"Alfred, pick one."

He picked a giant eagle, about his size. Ivan put it on his back, carrying the sunflower on his shoulder.

"Fine... you win" Alfred admitted.

Ivan smirked "Told you. Let's go to the tavern. It's almost six thirty."

Most of the rides started to light up in different and brighter colors. The tavern was a giant wooden building., lit up with warm red and yellow lights. They went inside, smelling roasted ham, carrots, mashed potatoes and other warm foods. There was a cheerful aroma in the building. Festive music filled the air. There were plywood tables in the building. Everything made it feel homey and warm. This was a self serving restaurant, so Ivan left to get them a meal while Alfred sat by himself at a table. Alfred was about to get Ivan when a hybrid walked up to him. He was another fox, a beautiful black one. Those were uncommon. He had blue eyes and a funny smile.

"Hey cutie!" He exclaimed.

Alfred scooted away from him "I have a date."

"You're just lying. If you really did have a date, you would've canceled it for my sexy body. By the way, I'm Oz." Oz wrapped an arm around Alfred.

"I have a date." Alfred repeated, trying to hold his anger. He pushed Oz's arm off.

"Come on!" Oz pouted.

He leaned towards Alfred, nearly kissing him. Alfred shuddered in disgust.

"Please get off of him." Ivan said from behind. Oz turned around.

"Why?" Oz asked, sneering.

"He's with me, and I know quite a few ways to kill someone with a spoon. I will if you touch him again." Ivan said, with composed anger.

Alfred jumped towards Ivan. Oz scowled but backed away. Ivan and Alfred sat back down, and quickly ate the meal. Many people were looking at them, but it didn't really matter. Alfred wanted to see more rides, and Ivan was trying to keep pace with him. They cleaned up and left.

"I wanna go to the Ferris wheel!" Alfred exclaimed.

"That's fine, the park is nearly closing.".

They ran to the Ferris wheel, which was close to the tavern. They could see the magnificent ride from afar. It was white and had blinking green, blue and purple lights. It was huge, and the carts were shaped like carriages, with matching cushions inside. They showed there VIP passes, which threw them into the front. After waiting for a little, it stopped. The people inside the ride exited, and Ivan and Alfred entered. They went up as the next person went in and it happened again.

"Show Time Special!" exclaimed a loud voice.

It was coming from the wolf hybrid below. The Ferris wheel suddenly started flashing random colors. It went clockwise, not stopping for the other people. Alfred felt giddy every time the carriage went down. He felt a warm hand, and held on to it. Ivan and Alfred looked outside, watching the sun go down. The view was breathtaking, nearly everything was lit.

"Remember how you had to carry me out because I was too dizzy?" Alfred asked, chuckling a bit. He was pointing at the spinning teacup ride. They started at each other. Suddenly soft, warm lips touched his. Alfred was a bit shocked, but didn't pull back.


	11. The Exam

I am thinking of making a story of one-shots, all about America's secrets. What do you guys think? Also I have chapters 10,11,12,13 and 14! I will upload each week.

I have a Beta! I will tell you who the mysterious person is later!

They released each other as the cart reached the bottom. The doors opened and they stumbled out. It started to rain, Alfred laughed as he ran in the puddles. It was childish, but fun. Ivan just stood there with a small smile on his face. When they reached the car, they were both soaking wet. The hybrids jumped in the car. Ivan started the engine. The car started to warm up. Ivan started to drive and made a small conversation with Alfred. They arrived at the dooms late at night. Alfred entered the room instant collapsed in the bed. Ivan sat next to him.

"Umm… I, uh, really liked the… date today… Can we go on another date?" Alfred asked nervously.

Ivan smiled "Sure, if you will be my boyfriend."

"I accept those terms, Wolf." Alfred declared.

They parted and {drifted off to sleep}. The next day was ready to be discovered… Exam day.

As Alfred got up, he groaned. He just hoped they didn't wash his dye for the exam. His supply of orange dye was running low. Now instead of a dark orange, it was a lighter color. Alfred went to the bathroom and tried to quickly darken his hair with the last of the dye. He came into the kitchen and devoured the plate of bacon that was left on the table. Ivan was gone. He was probably sitting in class.

Alfred was running down the hallway. He was late for the first class. The hybrid barreled through the door, reaching the classroom just in time. The bell rang just as Alfred barged in and everyone sat down. Ivan was in the back of the classrom, and he kept winking at Alfred everytime he turned to looked at him. After class was English, same as always. Francis and Roderich were now in a relationship. Just like Ivan and Alfred. They had to tell the others. Feliciano and Lovino already had boyfriends. And so, they joined the twin girls.

"Hey!" Feliciano exclaimed waving rapidly.

"Hi." Alfred waved back

"Umm… we have something to tell you." Roderich said.

"That Francis and you did it?" Lovino cut in.

Francis grinned madly while Roderich blushed red.

"No!" Roderich exclaimed. He was a tomato.

"How about Ivan and Alfred? I know you two had a date. You probably did it right after." Lovino raised her (?) eyebrows.

"Nope, but I did get another date and a boyfriend." Ivan grinned.

It was Alfred's turn to blush. It totally wasn't noticeable! Heroes don't blush! Ivan wrapped an arm around him, ruffled his hair and tickled his side. A small giggle came from Alfred's mouth. He clapped a hand on his mouth, horrified. Francis and the girls smiled. They sat down. Francis kept sneaking in perverted remarks.

During 4th block the speakers turned on.

"All names called must come to the exam room. A guard will come to your dorm to escort you.

Alfred shivered. Why did they have to bring guards?

"Everyone must stay in their room."

Alfred and Ivan walked together down the hall and back into the dorm rooms.

"Hey… Do you want to watch a movie? Since we're stuck here and it'll be pretty boring, just waiting like that …" Alfred suggested.

"Not anything too scary for you, right?" Ivan teased.

Alfred just growled.

"Fine, I got an old Disney movie. It's called 'The Lion King'."

He put the disc in the movie player. They watched the movie quietly. Both of them were confused why there were talking animals, since most movies now always had hybrids. There weren't much cartoons anymore, either. Suddenly, there was a knock.

"Hello?" Alfred asked.

"This is the dorm of Alfred Jones?" The voice asked.

"Yes." Alfred answered.

"It's your turn." The person said.

"Uh, Just a minute please." Alfred said.

He opened the door and followed the guard. With a wave to Ivan they walked the exam room. It was the same doctor.

"Alfred Jones?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Alfred replied.

"Ok, guard!" The doctor exclaimed.

The doctor checked something in his clipboard. The guard came and held his arms behind his back. He instantly started struggling.

"What are you doing?" Alfred hissed.

"I have to do this to everyone." The doctor muttered.

He walked to the corner of the room to pick up a bucket, and began to fill it. Once it was filled he started walking towards Alfred. Water was poured onto his head, and orange dye streamed into the water. A chill passed through his body. They knew! The doctor rubbed the dye off touching his ears. It sent heat tingling down below. A blush graced his face.

"This must be really good dye." The doctor muttered.

The hands in his hair pushed harder. His head was pushed into bowl of water.

"Uggghh… stop… Errghh." Alfred groaned, breathless.

He sat up, taking shallow breaths. The doctor quickly grabbed a white towel from his desk.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Alfred asked.

His breath was coming back. The water was orange.

"Nope… I have to wash the dye off, but the first five tried running, so… I did this to all them. None had dye as strong as this… "The doctor said.

"Ok… so can I go now?" Alfred asked wiping his fur.

"No… I haven't finished yet. That just might be the real prince's fur." The doctor said.

"Um, I don't think so… "Alfred said.

He backed away, bumping into the guard.

"Grab him." The doctor ordered.

Hands held his shoulders. He was stuck.

"Turn him around." The doctor said.

The guard let him go to turn him, but just at that moment he broke away. Alfred rushed out the exam room. He still had the towel and was wet. Just like the last time, the secret was out. He ran to Ivan. He was walking down the halls with another guard. Ivan looked surprised to see a wet Alfred barreling towards him.

"What happened?" Ivan asked.

"Thedoctorwasgoingtofindmysecretandalmostdrownedme." Alfred rambled.

"What? Slow down." Ivan said, trying to calm him down.

"The doctor was going to find my secret and almost drowned me." Alfred said.

"How?" Ivan said, with a little hidden spark of rage.

"In the exam, the guard grabbed me and washed the dye off!" Alfred said.

"I think it's a little too late to hide then." Ivan explained.

"But… He still thinks its dye!" Alfred exclaimed.

"I really don't want you to get hurt, but I think you should turn yourself in. The doctor would probably tell someone." Ivan said.

"… fine." Alfred huffed.

"Let's get you out of the wet clothes." Ivan said leading them to the dorm. The guard silently followed them.

Alfred went in to change. He only went around the building once, before being caught by the same guard from the exam. Alfred was pushed back into the exam room.

"You've been bad." The doctor said.

He was held by the guard and turned around. Alfred was now facing the guard's chest and his back was at the doctor. His heartbeat went faster. The back of his shirt went up. There was a mark on the small of his back. A beautiful full moon with a sliver crown on top.

"The king told me that there was a mark on every royal's back… Guess the means you're…a prince..." The doctor said.

The doctor called the king on the phone. He came within thirty minutes. The door opened and the room was graced with a royal presence.

"So you are the prince. I just didn't expect it to be you, Alfred Jones, or should I say, Alfred Kirkland?"

Ahaha this was beta-ed by Teutoneko, 'cause she is, raiku, totary fabulous~. Go check out her stories! Go! ~Teutoneko 


	12. The Found

I am thinking of making a story of one-shots, all about America's secrets. What do you guys think? Also I have chapters 10,11,12,13 and 14! I will upload each week. I actually got 1500+ on this chapter! Yeah! If you want longer chapters review!

 _You heard her dude! Review! Or I will, like… Troll you on Pesterchum! Yeah! I'll do it! Total Karkat Vantas mode! (I need to stop reading Homestuck Imma supposed to be Hetalianhelp) ~Teutoneko (Beta)_

"Kirkland." Alfred said in a hard voice.

"So…this… is the Prince." The doctor said.

"Yes, hello, Alfred. I've found you." Arthur whispered, gripping his chin harshly. He shook out of Arthur's grip.

"Hmm… they'll probably want a celebration. Dress the boy up. It'll be in two days. He can invite anyone he wants." Arthur declared as he left.

The guard released him. Alfred winced. Bruises would probably show up later. Maybe he could get them in trouble for harming the prince. They already knew his secret, anyway. The two walked through the dorms and school buildings. Alfred hoped nobody would see him. There was a limo in the parking lot. Not a normal limo, though. The ridiculously fancy kind with a TV in the back. He was pushed into the comfy back seat. Snacks were to the left and another guard was positioned on the right. All the guards looked the same, really. Bigger than him, buff, with the same dull uniforms. Maybe they were clones.

Alfred sighed as they drove to the castle. In the distance, after a short journey he saw the castle. It looked the same, but instead of his warm happy family, it looked abandoned and cold. Alfred got out with his guards. A couple of maids greeted him. They showed them the way to his old bedroom. He remembered it was a wide open room. Enough space for at least a small house to fit in. There was a plush white bed filled with blankets. The floors were carpeted with gray. Gray curtains hung above of the grand window. He saw a white suit with gold trimming on his bed. Well fashioned. He looked around the room, discovering the bathroom and the massive closet. Alfred also found that the door was locked. He groaned. And then put on the suit.

"This is kind of ok…" Alfred muttered.

Then the door open, and the king walked in.

"Alfred, is that suit a good fit?" Arthur asked.

"Great." Alfred said sarcastically.

"Good, you remember five years ago?" Arthur asked.

He was walking closer to Alfred. Alfred quickly backed up, tripping over the bed. He nodded slowly. Of course he did! How did his uncle have the nerve to talk about it like that!

"Can't forget it." Alfred said.

"Good. I can't kill you, but I can say 'Do not tell anyone about this'." Arthur grabbed his wrist and snapped a jeweled metal band on.

"If you even dare speak a bloody word of this, this band will shock you." Arthur finished.

Alfred pulled his wrist back. He looked on at his arm. This was an electric band? Arthur got out a remote.

"How will you know if I said anything?" Alfred asked, truly curious.

"There is a tracker and a microphone included in it. Your last day of school is tomorrow. Until then, dear nephew." Arthur said, adding the bit of irony.

Arthur left, and Alfred lied on the bed. This was going to be a pain... He went to the bathroom to wash off the rest of the dye. It was going to be the first time in years that he saw his actual fur again. He went back and it took him five seconds to get bored. He saw a TV remote in front of him. Maybe something interesting was on? The TV clicked on. The first thing on the screen was the news. A white leopard hybrid was the anchor.

"The king of the vulpine has spoken! The exams on the school are over! The prince has been found, but who could it be? The person will be revealed tomorrow! "

Alfred switched the channel. Most of them were about the missing prince. Alfred groaned and turned it off. It was getting dark. Nine or so. Alfred felt his eyes droop into sleep.

The next day arrived, same as usual. He sat up and looked around. It wasn't a dream. He heard a knock.

"What?" Alfred yelled.

"We're going to the school. Dress up and we will be going." The butler guy said.

Alfred obeyed and got out of the room quickly. He put into the same limo. During that ride, he found out his guards name was Samuel. He looked average. A sliver sword was placed to his side and instead of the guard's uniform, he wore a black suit. He was a black fox, so it fit with his fur. Alfred looked outside to see the school covered with tons of people. Loads of flash photography. The limo stopped, and guards went out first to clear a path. They asked the citizens to back off in order to make a path for Prince Alfred. The path appeared and Alfred stepped out. There were large gasp. The crowd was a bit quieter, and then the noise came. Loud questions erupted into his ear. It was painfully slow, walking into the vulpine building.

There were more stares on him than usual. Alfred entered his classroom. He quietly sat down in his seat. The guard, Samuel was in the back. Overall, it was a very awkward situation. Feliciano was with him in this class. Instead of the usual note passing, she stayed silent. Only one note appeared, at the very end. It read.

'Why didn't you tell us sooner?'

That left Alfred feeling guilty. After another awkward class it was lunch. Random people came up to him. He shooed them away, and sat down at the regular table.

"So… I guess I'm the Prince. You were wrong." Alfred said awkwardly laughing.

"Guess I am." Francis said.

"Here, I have this dumb celebration thing. It's a ball. I wonder if you will go with me?" Alfred asked, loudly.

Ivan smiled a little "Da. I wouldn't leave you for being a prince."

He handed out black cards, the invitations that Samuel gave him. All of his friends got one. The next classes were the same, weird and awkward. Once school finally ended Alfred got back into the limo, avoiding the cameras. He waved to his friends as they drove back into the castle. Arthur was waiting.

"Hello, uncle." Alfred said.

"Hello, nephew. Since you're a prince, we need to switch your education. I'm enrolling you in Gakuen High School, the best school I know. You gave the invitations out, right? Oh, and you also can only dance with a noble." Arthur informed him, rapidly.

It sounded like he was rehearsing it.

"Yes, and I know. How about my friends?" Alfred asked.

"You can visit them. I can enroll two other people." Arthur said.

Who would Alfred pick? Ivan would be one, but if he did how about Francis and Roderich? He decided to ask. Alfred walked to his room, the guard following him. Samuel was in the other room, since he decided to give Alfred his privacy. Alfred took out the phone and called Ivan.

"Hey! I wanted to ask you if you want to enroll to Gakuen High School." Alfred said.

Alfred waited for Ivan's response. Then he heard a muffled laugh.

"What?" Alfred asked.

"I'm already in." Ivan informed him.

"Great! That means I can ask Roderich, Kiku and Francis." Alfred said.

He called Francis next.

"Francis?" He asked.

"Who is this?" Francis questioned.

"Alfred!" He said.

"Oh, you mean Prince Alfred? Why do I have the pleasure of hearing you?" He asked with a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"Dude! I'm sorry for not telling you, but at least will you and Roderich go to Gakuen High with me?" Alfred asked.

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"You're moving?" Francis asked.

"I have to, my uncle said the school isn't good enough, but I can enroll three other people." Alfred explained.

"I will. I'll also ask Roderich for you." Francis offered.

The call ended. He then called Kiku, who confirmed that he was going. Alfred didn't call Feliciano or Lovino. If he did, they would have to leave their lovers! He wondered what Gakuen High was like. He found a laptop in his drawer and turned it on. Alfred found that it was considered the best school in the hybrid world. It was owned by a Mr. Vargas, and freaking massive. Everything looked so shiny and clean and it just screamed fucking rich. A beep came from his phone. It was a text, which read:

We're going with u!

Alfred grinned. At least his friends were going. Then the door opened. Samuel, the guard was there.

"Come." Samuel said.

Alfred followed him. They reached an office room. Arthur was there, sitting on a leather chair behind a desk. General Winter was sitting to the right of him. They were deep in a conversation.

"Hey, why do you want me?" Alfred interjected.

They both turned to Alfred. The General held a file. It read CLASSIFIED in red.

"We need to find your brother."


	13. The Ball

Alfred looked at the two.

"What do you mean? How would I find my brother? He's dead..." Alfred was confused.

His older brother was alive, all this time? Was he disguised, like him? Alfred was sure he saw the bullet hit Mattie...

"The bullet almost killed him. It skimmed his scalp and knocked him unconscious. There was a hospital report on this. He has amnesia, and can only remember his name. We just got the report." General Winter stated.

"So why'd you need my help?" Alfred asked. They had their own agents anyway.

"You were the closet person to him. We do have agent Preussen, Gilbert, and agent Rossiya. That's Ivan, by the way." The General explained.

"Who's Gilbert?" Alfred asked. He only knew Francis's friend.

"He's another person from your school. Your brother's age, I think. He's a black band." The General explained. So maybe it could be that Gilbert… Alfred turned over to the king.

"I'll do it." He agreed.

He wanted to see his brother again, even if he didn't remember him.

"Do you know where that he might be?" Arthur asked.

"We tracked him down to a small village. He was supposedly adopted by a family, so now he is Matt Williams." The General said.

"The mission will take place after the celebration. The maids will dress you, it will take place from noon to nine o'clock. Afterwards, we'll start the mission." Arthur added.

Alfred and the General bowed and left. Alfred wanted to groan. Tomorrow would be so dull. He went back into his room, where a stack of invitations was placed on his desk. There was a clipboard with a bunch of papers. Another clipboard, with more papers, was stacked on top of it. He groaned. Hopefully it won't all be like this. Alfred plopped down onto his chair. Most of the papers listed guests to invite, or decorations to choose for the celebration. He started filling them out. Half of them were written on, the rest had doodles. On the list was a bunch of nobles, generals, whatever. Alfred just wrote 'all'. He barely knew any of them, except for some popular bands and celebrities. Once he was done, he collapsed onto the bed... It felt comfier than usual.

The sun rose on the next day, like usual. The letters were all probably sent. A suit was laid on the drawer. It was a pale lavender color, with a black outline. Golden buttons were on the front. There were black leather shoes on the floor. Alfred stretched and got out of the bed. He put on the suit, and then the shoes and left the room. He went down to the massive dining room. It felt weird and eerie. He was alone, and a plate of food was on the table. He ate it quickly and silently. Alfred then left to get ready. It felt silly, but he was really excited. Ivan was going to be there. The outfit for the party was back in his room. For some reason his uncle wouldn't let him wear it to breakfast. It was a suit, in a shade of pure gold, with black buttons. Beautiful. A matching fox mask was laid next to it. He dressed quickly. A young male fox came in the room, the same kid who announced everything. He combed Alfred's hair.

"I think I've seen you before..." Alfred mumbled.

"Probably. I'm the king's messenger, you highness." The young fox said.

"What's your name?" Alfred asked.

"Peter Kirkland, your highness." He replied.

"You don't have to call me that... Just Alfred, ok?"

"Sorry, but I can't do that, your highness."

Peter left the room. He could hear him quietly cursing Arthur. Alfred laughed. Guess that kid wasn't all that posh. It was still pretty early. He looked around, wondering what to do for the next two hours. He considered texting to his friends, but they were probably in school. He already told Arthur who he was bringing with him. They would transfer tomorrow. Alfred was going to be staying in the castle, while they lived in Gakuen's dorms. He wandered to the castle library, where most of the books looked ancient. He flicked the dust off of the shelves with his fluffy tail. There was a pretty interesting one, about space and the future. He spent the next two hours in the library with some books. After a while, somebody shook his shoulder. A maid had come.

"The celebration is starting. Please follow me, your highness." She grabbed his arm.

She pulled him over to the throne room. Arthur was already there sitting on the throne. They had come from the side, not the main halls where the guest would be coming in by.

"Come on, boy, stand here. Straighten up, smile." The King ordered.

Alfred ran up and stood next to him. The doors opened, and tons of people flowed in. Alfred resisted the urge to wave, since his uncle's gaze promised him punishment if he did. A loud clear clap echoed through the hall, and everyone fell silent.

"I welcome you all to the celebration of the lost Prince, Alfred Kirkland!" Arthur announced, his voice booming.

A loud deafening applause started. It died down after a while and the party began. Festive music filled the air. People chatted with each other. Alfred jumped down, gracefully, and the crowd parted. He walked out of the hall and into the first ballroom. Many people were dancing while others ate at a table. He saw Ivan and the others, who probably came together to the celebration. Natalia came too, but was chased away.

"Hello." Alfred said, raising his voice a bit. He was trying to act professional, at least.

They didn't hear him.

"Hey guys!" Alfred shouted.

Then they noticed him.

"Hello, your highness." Feliciano greeted.

Just Alfred, please?" He asked.

"If your highness says so, then I will. Hello Alfred." Romano replied.

The tension surrounding them lessened a little. They all looked around. There was lots of food and dancing, so they went to grab some plates. Some of the fancier-looking nobles shook their heads at him, looking oddly disappointed. He didn't even know who these people were, so whatever. It was one p.m, halfway through the day. The two boys picked up Romano and Feliciano, who were blushing and grinning. The ball ended at nine, still a long way to go. Alfred heard whispers as they walked through the ballroom. He ignored them. They went to the gardens, and looked at delicate flowers planted there. Ivan and Alfred joined hands, and danced to the flow of the music.

Alfred recognized some of the bands that played, but the songs were all fancy and slow. Him and Ivan didn't realize that they spent two hours together, and that it was eight. Ivan had to leave early, but most of the people were still there. He knew Roderich and Francis were having the time of their lives. Somebody tapped his shoulder.

"Hm?"

It was a young fox, older then Alfred, vaguely familiar. Alfred could tell that his fur was dyed. He put a finger to his mouth, and Alfred felt something metal press to this back. He froze.

"Would you maybe dance with me, Your highness?" The familiar voice asked.

"Yes."

They stood and the fox led him to a secluded area. He held the metal item to Alfred's wrist and zapped his band. The fox lowered his mask.

"Hey, Alfie."

This was again beta-ed by the awesome (not really) Teutoneko. She got a new RusAme story on AO3, called Anonical. Go check it out!I am thinking of making a story of one-shots, all about America's secrets. What do you guys think? I will upload each week. HAVE A BETA


	14. The School

"Matthew?!" Alfred harshly whispered. "Yeah, hi little brother." Matthew smiled. "I thought you forgot everything!" Alfred exclaimed. Matthew silenced him with a finger. "No… I have not. I just faked it for sometimes. I knew if I claimed I survived there was going to be another attempt on my life. After the incident, I started to make a rebellion. Only they know that I'm the real king. I've been so busy, and I didn't think that you were alive. I first have you and now… a boyfriend. I was shocked at both events! Who would have thought that uncle was telling the truth and I would have a real relationship." Matthew rambled. Alfred's mind drifted off… until the world boyfriend. "Wait for Matthew, who's your boyfriend," Alfred asked curious of how the suppose to be dead prince got a boyfriend. "Belischmidt," Matthew told him. "Gilbert?" Alfred exclaimed. Matthew silenced him once again. "Yes, I'm dating Gilbert Belischmidt, why?" "That's my boyfriends, friend." "Really? My little brother got a boyfriend before me?" , "I do. His name is Ivan Braginsky." "Great! We should part ways. Well I'll see you again soon. I won't let danger get to you! Just so you know, the bracelet will activate again soon. I'm sure you know but act like nothing happened." Matthew ran off, with a wave. Alfred stood and left the area, thinking about the strange conversation with his brother. The party was ended shortly. Alfred was back up next to the throne. He waved all the random people he invited out of the castle. "The General has your mission." Lucas told him as he shooed Alfred away. The general, on cue, came in. "Come on, Ivan and Gilbert is already there." Alfred followed Mr. Braginsky, Ivan and Gilbert was just in front of the castle. "Hey, little dude." Gilbert greeted. "That is rude. His formal title is your highness." The general scolded him. "I don't mind." Alfred said. "Oh, alright your- Alfred." The general apologized. "Where are we going?" Alfred asked. "Former Prince Matthews home." Gilbert told him with an overly accented formal tone. He had a dreamy expression. Alfred had a small knowing smirk. The four teenagers when out to the limo. They were refused after asking for it. So they settled with a small shiny blue one. Alfred had worn a jacket. It covered the white fur, hiding his identity. With Gilbert driving, they stopped at a small run down neighborhood near the outsides of the vulpine kingdom. The car stopped right in front of a small brick home. It looked like the average cheap home. Gilbert went up and knocked firmly on the door. It opened quickly. "Gilbert!" Matthew exclaimed as he hugged Gilbert. "Hi Ivan, who is this?" His voice was a bit passive. It seemed less confident now. It was incredible that Matthew managed to trick the M18 agents. He mentally applauded for his great acting. "This is my boyfriend, Alfred." Ivan declared. "As in Alfred Kirkland?" Matthew asked. "Of course not! Alfred… Stone." Ivan lied with a haunted laugh at the end. "Alright, why are you guys here?" Matthew asked, obviously confused. "I was wondering if you might want to have a double date." Gilbert asked. At that statement, the three people surrounding him looked at Gilbert in confusion, amusement and surprised expressions. This was unexpected. "Maybe, let me ask my mom." Matthew informed them. He walked into the building. Alfred could hear moving around and muffled words. He appeared at the door again after a few minutes. "My mom said yes." Matthew replied quietly. "Awesome!" Gilbert put an arm around his shoulder. "Let's go to the Mocha Mochi café near the castle." Ivan said. Alfred remembered that café. They used to go to it all the time since it was near the castle. A small smile appeared on Alfred's lips. "Come on Alfred!" Gilbert exclaimed. Alfred ran to Ivan and they climbed into the car. Gilbert then drove the four to the small café. It was nearly empty. Only a small fox hybrid was at the counter. "Give me a cookie." Gilbert ordered. "May I have a croissant?" Matthew asked. "One brownie." Ivan told her. "Can I have hot chocolate?" Alfred asked sheepishly. The hybrid looked at them. "A cookie, a croissant, a brownie, and a hot chocolate?" The brown fox asked. "Yes." Ivan answered. "It will be ready in a few minutes." The brown fox declared. The hybrid went to the back. The four friends sat at a small gray table. They only had chatted for a while, when hybrid came back with the four snacks. "So… how did you meet Matthew?" Alfred asked. "Well we were walking and saw him running after someone. I awesomely knocked the person out!" Gilbert bragged. "How'd you meet Alfred?" Matthew asked. "None of your business, Da," Ivan said. Matthew held in a sneer. He should know how his little brother got a boyfriend! There were other small conversations. It took a matter of minutes for their snacks to disappear. They walked out of the building when suddenly Matthew fell over into Alfred's arms. Matthew's wink quickly alerted him that it was an act. "I remember… I remember something!" Matthew exclaimed. He stood up shakily. "Matthew, are you alright?" Alfred asked. "Yes. I remember that you're my brother!" Matthew said. Matthew hugged Alfred and pushed the hood off his head, revealing the white fur. "Great Matthew!" Gilbert praised. Alfred put his hood back up so people couldn't see the unique color. The Gilbert drove to Matthew's house first to drop him off. "Bye Gil!" Matthew exclaimed. Matthew started walking to his house. "Bye bye birdie!" Gilbert shouted back. He waved at the leaving figure. Gilbert was just about to start the car. When the retreating figure ran back and kissed him, full on the lips. Matthew then left for real, leaving Gilbert dazed and dreamy. "I didn't think Gilbert was the bottom." Alfred commented with an evil smirk. Gilbert shakily drove them to the castle. Alfred got out of the car and waved. "Bye guys." Alfred said. He went up to his room. Instantly, when he hit the bed sheets, his eyes closed. Alfred was taken into sweet warm darkness. Morning came, and it was school again. He wasn't sure where the school was. The only thing he knew was that the limo driver was going to take him to it. Alec got into the back. It was a short ride. A small five minutes. The view was beautiful. He spent the whole time looking out the window. Alfred exited the vehicle. He saw flashes of pictures from more photographers. Minus the people, the building looked identical to the pictures he looked up. Alfred walked quickly to the front door. He found his schedule in the main office. Alfred's locker was near the front of the school. It was average. The only thing unusual about it was the dozens of picture's on it. He threw them down. Alfred placed his items into the locker. First class was science, with Dr. Edelstein. Dr. Edelstein was probably the best scientist in the world. Alfred wasn't surprised. The best teachers for the best school. He started walking to the classroom. It was early, but he was a new kid and in this giant school it would be hard to navigate. Alfred jumped into the room. Inside, it was clean and high tech. Everyone had their own station. There weren't many students in the school. There was an estimated four hundred in the school learning. About ten students a classroom. Alfred walked to his station slowly. It was big with marble table tops and shelves. There were two counters in an L shape. Storages were under the table. The storage was labeled. Other students started piling in. He recognized Roderich . The other eight were unknown to him. Alfred's station was placed next to Roderich 's. They smiled at each other as a silent greeting. The two weren't the best of friends but they still talked. Class was about to start. The teacher suddenly came in when the bell rang. His desk was massive. It had a touch screen on it. There was a cup of coffee on the desk, along with an apple. Alfred noticed a small screen about a foot high and a foot wide. It was on the desk. The teacher interrupted his thinking. He started to call out names. The hybrid was a cat. He had yellow, orange hair. Alfred could faintly see the doctor's eyes. They were green slits. "We have two new students. " The teacher announced. A notification popped up on the screen he just saw. Alfred came up the front, walking slowly and gracefully as he could. "This is Prince Alfred Kirkland, and …" Roderich stood up and walked to the front. "My son, Roderich Edelstein. 


	15. The Rebels

Any Comments? Review! What do you guys think? I will upload each week. HAVE A BETA!

Need a Beta for (Magic in America!)

Shock cries came. The other eight students were shocked because of the prince and their unknown teacher's son. Alfred was shocked that Roderich was the son of one of the scientists in the world. Roderich's mom was probably another famous fox. After the shock fell, they sat down. Chatter around them increased.

"Quiet down!" The teacher exclaimed.

Like magic, it instantly decreased. Suddenly two wolves came up.

"I am Lukas Køhler, prince of the wolves." Lukas declared.

"I'm the older prince, Mathias Køhler." The older said.

A goofy smile started showing on the older wolf's face. Lukas was a short golden wolf. He had bangs that nearly covered his eyes. His wolf ears were small and wide, bright purple eyes that were hard to miss. Mathias was a tall wolf. You could feel the confidence radiating from him. He didn't have the same eyes as Lukas, but they shined as brightly. His ears were long and they hid in his shaggy hair. They sat down. The others went up to greet the newcomers. Other students were nobles. There were two for each kingdom. After, science was back on. Most of the subjects they had to learn from the start. Almost all the homework was on the internet. Alfred's classes were Science, Calculus, Gym, Etiquette, Dancing, History, Nobility and Royal Management. He was sure he was going to fail. The last one was probably for the royals. At the end of the class, he confronted Roderich.

"Why didn't you tell me that Dr. Edelstein was your dad?" Alfred asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the prince?" Roderich asked in a harsh sarcastic attitude.

"I was hiding," Alfred said.

"Well, I wanted to play music. It's the amazing art of notes combined to be created a song. But, my father as a scientist is making me have all these scientist class." Roderich said sighed.

He threw a paper in the air. Alfred grabbed the paper from the air. It crunched as Alfred clenched the paper. He looked at it. Roderich was right. They were all science related. There wasn't even gym. Alfred handed it back.

"Oh…" Alfred sighed.

Roderich took it and left. Alfred wandered through the rooms. They were all high tech. It made sense. This was one of the most prestigious schools. He sped walked to his next class, which was Calculus. It was similar to his first class, quick, fast and boring.

Lunch came after. Alfred found the double doors to the cafeteria. It was a wide open two-floor room. It was made our of glass and white columns. There was an escalator to the small second floor. Maids and butler ran around with trays. Large tables were sprayed out. A signal button lay next to a screen. He saw Mathias rapidly waving at him. He was sitting with Lukas and two felines. He recognized David his childhood friend who moved. It was something about marriage. Alfred walked to their table.

"Hey!" Mathias exclaimed, tossing an arm around him.

"Hi!" Alfred greeted.

"Who is this?" The feline next to David questioned. The feline had strange bronze fur sprinkled with silver spots. When the feline looked at him, he saw curious green eyes with long cat shaped pupils.

"Prince Alfred Kirkland of the Vulpine. David, what are you doing here?" Alfred asked.

"David, you know Prince Alfred?" The feline asked.

"He's my friend," David replied.

David looked the same, yellow and brown fur. He had the same green-blue eyes. Alfred had met David when he was eleven. He was ecstatic to meet him again. Alfred was confused about why David was here in the school.

"I am Prince Yao Wilson. It is great to meet you Prince Alfred Kirkland." The older leopard greeted.

"It's great to meet you too. David, why are you here? I thought you moved." Alfred asked.

"My mom married the king. That's why we had to move. Now, I am David Wilson, Prince of Felines. Yao's a leopard and I'm just a cat." David explained.

Alfred nodded. Then Roderich and Francis surprisingly were also quiet.

"Oh… Have you met Roderich and Francis, my other friends? "Alfred asked trying to changing to change the subject.

"Oh, you're the science teacher son… Roderich right?" Mathias asked.

"Yeah," Roderich said.

"Science teacher's son?" Francis asked confused.

"Yes, Roderich Edelstein, son of Mr. Edelstein, Mathias confirmed.

"KEVIN!" Francis shouted as he jumped up.

Roderich cowered as Francis pulled him away. The table of royal laughed but Yao only smiled. Alfred sat down.

"Too bad the twin couldn't enroll." Alfred muttered as his friends left.

Just at that moment, two bundles came barreling into his arm.

"Hey Alfred!" The bundles exclaimed.

"Feliciano ? Lovino?" Alfred questioned.

"Of course!"

"Who else?"

The twin replied with a smirk.

"How are you here?" Alfred exclaimed.

He really hoped they didn't break in the building. It could happen…

"Our dumb grandpa. He owns the school." Lovino informed them grumbling.

"Your Grandpa is the principle?" David asked.

"Yeah, he spoils us!" Feliciano said fondly.

"Why were you at our old school?" Alfred questioned. If they were that rich, then why would they have to go to a commoner school?

"We were just testing other schools. Then we kind of became your friends, so we stayed. Too dull in this school" Lovino explained.

"So you stayed at the lesser school just because of me?" America summarized.

"No, also Kiku!" Feliciano chirped in.

Alfred smiled and they all sat down and conversed about school. They went off to finish the food. Classes started shortly. After a trying six hours, they were done. Just a couple pages of homework were assigned since he was new. Walking silently, Alfred went to the front gates. He didn't have a dorm here since his uncle wanted him to stay home. The limo was already in the front. He nodded to the driver and entered the car. As Alfred sat down, the instantly car started to move. They reached the castle safely and Alfred went to go to his room. As he flicked on the light, a dark figure jumped at him. He was grabbed at the shoulder, a hand on his mouth.

"Hi brother!" Matthew said.

"Mmf!"

Was Alfred's only reply. The hand was let go and Alfred took a deep breath.

"Sorry!" Matthew said sheepishly.

"Why did you have to do that?" Alfred growled.

"If I didn't you would of have screamed." Matthew defended.

"No I wouldn't have!"

"You would have!"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Alfred took a seat on his bed.

"I want you to join the rebels!" Matthew stated bluntly.

"We would have a spy in the castle to help us!"

"You can eardrop! For some reason that royal keep blocking our attacks and we're no progress."

"I'm not really sure about this."

"Just think about it alright? I'll see you on the weekend, Saturday 4pm." Matthew jumped off the bed and walked towards the window.

Alfred waved and Matthew repeated the gesture as he jumped out. As he left Alfred stayed awake on his bed thinking of the meeting. The next few days were the same as usual. It was classes, homework, and repeat. Sunday was getting closer. Alfred was waiting for the meeting. It was only 8 am since she was doing weekend classes. Time went by fast. 4 pm was getting closer and they were driving back. He was looking out. Matthew would be coming soon. Alfred only briefly wondered if he would agree or not. He would think about it later. It seemed that later was sooner than expected.


	16. The Human

Any Comments? Review! What do you guys think? I will upload each week. HAVE A BETA!

Need a Beta for (Magic in America!)

There, in front of the car was a man. Masked and dressed in red and black clothing. They were the colors of the rebellion, blood and death. Or, that was what the royals thought.

While Alfred was looking at the side, the driver was panicking. He tried to drive around the figure blocking the road. It couldn't get around. The limo was wiggling left and right making Alfred turn his head.

"Dude! What's happening?!" Alfred exclaimed.

"You're Highness. There is a rebel in front of the vehicle!" He replied, still trying to get through.

The limo thumped as a unknown item hit them. Alfred, knowing it was Matthew wasn't surprised or scared. His heart was thumping loudly from all the excitement. A face suddenly appeared at the side window. Alfred let out a small yelp as the masked hybrid appeared. As soon as the car stopped, the driver checked on the prince. He started to climb out to stop the rebel. A small pink pill was in one hand of the rebel. It was thrown on the ground, instantly emitting a puff of red smoke.

"Don't breathe it in." The masked hybrid explained quickly.

Alfred didn't, but was about to collapse after holding his breath in for a minute. The driver had already passed out from the red gas. Suddenly, a loud click was echoed around the area. Right on cue, all the smoke was sucked back into the tiny pill. Matthew, who he assumed was the masked man have a nod at him. Alfred took deep breaths.

"M-"Alfred started to say.

Matthew put a finger up to his mouth.

"Shh."

Alfred nodded, and the other masked rebel came walking to them.

"Come on." The other rebel ordered with a slightly irritated voice.

Matthew grabbed his wrist and pulled as they ran into the forest. A car was waiting there. It looked normal, if you exclude the fact that it was currently parked in the middle of the forest.

"Open!" Matthew exclaimed as the car door unlocked.

They instantly jumped in the car and it started to move. The other rebel stayed on the forest ground waiting for something.

"How will the other person get back?" Alfred asked curious.

There was at least another player in the plot if the other rebel stayed.

"They have other ways to get back." Matthew explained.

Alfred once again nodded and stayed silent for the rest of the ride. The car went through the crowded forest with bumps and jolts. Branches hit the front window and animals ran out of the way. He didn't notice they didn't actually scratch or break because Alfred was busy screaming.

"How is the safe!?" Alfred yelled, his heart jumping as they hit a rather large rock.

"I never said it was safe!" Matthew responded.

The invisible road in the forest vanished and the brothers were now on the real and smooth road to the rebel's hideout. It didn't take long after the forest ride. A few miles were spent. The car had arrived at a town house. It seemed to be on the out shirks of the vulpine city. The town house wasn't the bad looking, but it didn't look like it was in a good condition. Matthew gestured for Alfred to folloe him. They climbed up the stairs and Matthew harshly knocked on the door.

"Hello?" A voice questioned.

"VFW!" His brother answered.

At that word, the door was swung opened. Tons of people were lying around on the couch, floors and tables. They were random, from all kinds of different kingdoms. The pair went through the crowd and upstairs. Matthew kicked the door open. It was empty, or at least looked empty. The hybrids entered the room. There were only chairs, a table and a signal window. Matthew pulled two chairs over. They emitted a shrieked as they were dragged to the middle.

"Alfred, will you join the rebels?" Matthew asked bluntly.

"Well maybe? Is it only about evil Artie?" Alfred wasn't completely convinced.

"No… but the others have reasons."

"Like what? What if I don't like it?"

Matthew sighed, looking around. Then he leaned in.

"We're stopping all kings, nobles, and commoners."

"What!" Alfred shouted.

The hybrids had been using the monarch system since forever. Even since the human ages. They were in test tubes and still elected a king. That was hundred years ago! What were they suppose to do then?

"We will make a democratic." Matthew told him.

"A demo-crat-ic?" Alfred questioned.

"A voting system, so not one person rules over everyone!"

"How will this thing work?"

"Three groups vote and if it is voted on by all three, it becomes a law."

Alfred still was unsure of this idea. It was clear that Matthew hadn't thought of this. Even after five years. Why did Matthew like this plan?

"Who gave you this idea?" Alfred asked quietly.

"I-I-I can't tell you." Matthew stuttered.

"Why not?"

"It's classified."

"Then, I won't join."

"But!"

"Nope, you should know the hybrids wouldn't listen to it. So why do you agree?"

Matthew stayed silent, thinking. Alfred paced impatiently. The silence stayed until Matthew out a deep breath.

"Follow me."

Matthew told him. Alfred obeyed and followed Matthew out. They walked to another room. The brothers went though hallways, doors and one password. Inside the guarded room was a small room. It was a homely area with a bed, couches and chairs. Other objects were placed in various places in the room.

"David!" Matthew shouted.

"Yes?" Answered an old voice.

A man came forward. He had wrinkly skin, old grandfatherly look, a t-shirt and jeans. He looked like a completely normal grandpa. Only one feature or lack of feature made him stand out. The man had no animal features. No tail or ears. He wasn't a feline, canine or vulpine. The guy was human.

"You found a human!" Alfred shouted.

"Not so loud!" Matthew told him. "Yes, we found a human."

"How? Humans were the ones that created us. We had a war against them over 50 year ago! How did you survive?" Alfred rambled.

"I was five. My parents put me in a safe house filled with resources. It lasted for forty years. I started to starve at 46 years old. I had to get out, and then I was caught by the rebels. They explained the solution quickly and I tossed in the idea. It was what the human did. The voting system was called… I think a democratic?" David explained.

"We're using a human system? The hybrids still won't agree with this. Epically if they were using a human system!" Alfred protested again.

"The commoners would agree." Matthew shot back.

"But the Royals and nobles would not." Alfred tried again.

"This group is getting rid of the royals."

"How will you do that? How will you get rid of all nobles, royals and commoners labels?"

"We're going to fight. Fight in politics and war. People can persuade the royals. If we get out Uncle down, either you or I will be the new vulpine king!" Matthew explained.

"You still have all the nobles and other royals…" Alfred protested.

"That's where you come in. You're in that school. You can ask the prince what they believe in. The kings are already stuck in old ways. That's why we have to eliminate them!"

"Eliminate? You're going to kill the royals?"

"We have to."

"Will they follow a murderer?"

"Will they disobey the king?"

"Which is better, a king or murderer?"

Matthew actually stopped to think. Alfred waited. He knew they wouldn't follow the rebels if the king was alive. They wouldn't follow a murderer, no matter what.

"So, we'll kidnap the royals."

Alfred just gave him a look. Would a kidnapper be better? No, the hybrids would just be scared.

"The hybrids are fine. Why do you want to change the government?" Alfred asked.

"How about other species? Humans are almost extinct. Cows, sheep's and chickens populations are going down. The government would be the easiest to deal with it!" Matthew explained.

"But-"Alfred was interrupted by a loud beep. Red started flashing.

"Matthew, what happening?" Alfred asked over the beeping.

"I don't know, just get out of here. They can't see the human!" Matthew dragged him out.

A hybrid came running at them, shouting.

"The royals found us!"


	17. The Choice

Any Comments? Review! What do you guys think? I will upload each week. HAVE A BETA FOR THIS FANFIC!

Need a Beta for (Magic in America!)

"The royal's found us?" Matthew repeated.

"Yes! I don't know how!" The hybrid told them.

Matthew quickly locked the door. They ran out of the area to the top. All the rebels were panicking. Currently the royal guards were outside.

"Rebels! We know your there. Return the prince! Rebels! We know your there! Return the prince!" The guard harshly ordered.

"We don't have the prince!" Matthew shouted back.

"We saw you on the cameras!" One voice explained.

They kept yelling at each other. Both sides weren't actually doing anything.

"Why can't you just hand me over?" Alfred questioned, wincing because of the yelling.

"Then, they would destroy the place. There's no reason _not_ to destroy the building if there was no importance person there." Matthew explained.

"Well, that makes sense." Alfred muttered.

"How about I go with you and the others?"

"We can't let them see the human and they'll probably search the place!"

"Well, do you have an idea?"

"No… we're stuck."

"So do we just stay here until the guard's leave?"

"That's the only the only thing we can do… Wait! We can lead them away…"

"Second choice!" Alfred exclaimed.

With a smile, Matthew led Alfred quietly to the back of the room. Walking out, he saw the car. Jumping in, Matthew instantly started to drive. Quickly the other guards followed them. Loud wailing alarms rang as they were being chased. They drove thought the forest and zipped by town. Matthew had only stopped after he was sure that the guards were off his trail. He let Alfred out with a smile.

"So, you're joining?" Matthew asked.

"Maybe." Alfred answered with a wave.

The car drove away and Alfred quickly ran off to the palace. With that time, he attempted to come up with an excuse of how he escaped. There were some thing's he obviously wouldn't mention, such as rebels, the human and Matthew. About, what Alfred through was half-way there to the castle, he was spotted by the guards.

"Prince Alfred!" The guards exclaimed.

Alfred stopped to turn as the car's caught up to him. One guard came out and bowed.

"Your highness, the king is looking for you!" The guard explained.

"Well, I'm here." Alfred stated sarcastically.

"Yes, can you step into the car?" The guard asked ignoring his disrespect.

Alfred nodded and compiled. He stepped in first and the guard followed. It was silent the way back. It also didn't take long to get to the castle. The tense atmosphere prevented them from talking. When they finally arrived, the king greeted them. He pulled Alfred into another room as he ordered the guards away.

"Alfred, I'm glad you're safe." Arthur stated without emotion.

"Thank you." Alfred answered suspiciously.

"So… how _did_ you escape?"

"I bribed the person that kidnapped me. He just wanted money." Alfred explained. He wasn't sure if they knew it was the rebels.

"I'm not sure that rebels only wanted money." He leaned in closer. "You might want to know that I can hear everything in the band."

Alfred couldn't stop a gasp. He knew? Did he also know about the human?

"I know about the meeting, I know about Matthew and I know about the rebels."

"Then why are you telling me this?" Alfred questioned.

"I have a deal to make. If you agree to spy for my side, I won't order the guards to destroy the rebel's base." The king proposed.

He was stumped. Would Alfred side with his brother and pretend to side with his uncle? Or should he stop the rebellion? They were going to kill the royals. His uncle also did already kill to become king… Alfred didn't know what to do. His uncle was waiting! If he agreed, his uncle wouldn't destroy the rebels. Matthew was a rebel…

"Oh. Since we know you can deactivate the band, anytime is shuts down my order to destroy the rebels will happen."

"Wait! I need time to chose!" Alfred exclaimed.

"You have an hour."

"Alright, I'll have you answer then."

Then, Arthur left. Instantly after that, his tense state vanished. Alfred let out a groan, thinking about the house he had. He wouldn't follow a group who wanted to change the world and kill people. Alfred also wouldn't follow a murder. Even when repeating the conflicts in mind, he still didn't know. With fifteen minutes left, Alfred made up his mind. He called the guard to get the king. As ordered, the guard retrieved the king.

"Alfred, you still have ten minutes left. Already deciding so soon?" The king asked him curiously.

"No, I had a question." He responded.

"What then?"

"What will you do to the world?"

"Hmm, I never told you? I will make it so there is only one true leader. I will make the world greater! I will make it so that only I will be in power!" The king exclaimed with glee and a bit of insanity. "Of course we'll work together, right?"

His time was up. There was only one choice.

"Yes." Alfred answered.

"Great. Now the first mission is to join the rebels. Then you can spy on them for me."

"Is there anyone else?"

"No, but it is possible to add some agents from the M16."

"Ivan and Gilbert."

"Those three? Done. I know they're loyal."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. It is for a cause. The mission is activating tomorrow."

Then again, he left, this time causing the door to emitting a loud banging noise. Quickly, Alfred started to gather paper for each of his friends in the mission. He started to write a note about the mission and his idea. Alfred wasn't sure it was going to work but it was worth a try.

The next day, it was normal, or as normal as it could be at a prestigious school for hybrids. Alfred first met up with his friends and gave Ivan a kiss. They then went to their first classes. Concern and congrats were given to him thought the block. Concerns for his capture and congrats for his escape. It was going to keep happening throughout the day. The concerns and congrats got annoying in the second class and unbearable in the fourth class. With that, the school day ended and Alfred gave them there letters.

"Are they resigning us to a new job?! I thought we were doing AWESOME?" Gilbert exclaimed.

"You are, I just asked for your help on my mission." Alfred explained.

"Fine, I will it for my sunflower." Ivan agreed, rubbing Alfred's fuzzy ears.

"Thank you! Meet me in headquarters for the mission! See you soon!" With a small peck, Alfred left accompanied with his four guards. He entered the limo, two guards beside him and two in the back. It was annoying, but at least he was safer. They drove, this time past the castle and to the base of the M16. He was dropped off and instantly was picked up by the general.

"Dude! It's great to see you again!" Alfred greeted.

"Nice to see you too." The General responded politely.

 _Screech!_ A car had pulled up onto the front of the building. Gilbert and Ivan stepped out arguing. Well, Ivan was king of just taking it. Whatever that was, it was quickly stopped by the general. The trio was pushed into the building and taken into the office.

"Here is your file. I'll step out while you read." General Winter offered.

Alfred nodded in thanks and the general removed his self of the room.

"So… who wants to read the file?" Alfred asked.

"Me!" Gilbert childishly shouted.

"Sure, just read it loudly and clearly." Alfred informed him.

"I know!" Gilbert said rushed. He started to read loudly.

While that was happening, Alfred moved to find a piece of paper. He started to write as Gilbert started to read about the mission's goal. As soon as the reading stopped, Alfred placed down the paper. The others glanced at it and their eyes widen.


	18. The 3rd Side

Any Comments? Review! What do you guys think? I will upload each week. HAVE A BETA FOR THIS FANFIC!

Need a Beta for (Magic in America!)

Alfred had written his plan. It was about the two sides Alfred was offered, aka forced, to join. His idea was to make a third side, a side that included voting, royals and NO killing. The royals would stay, it's better to have an educated leader than none. The voting part included the citizens. They would be able to vote on the leaders for their land. There would be little areas that have their own leader that answer to the king, one for every town. No killing was needed, unlike the other sides. The only problem was that he had almost no supporters. Alfred couldn't talk to people he wanted to recruit, and if they refused, the person might tell another person! He had it a lot harder than the other leaders. They both had their followers know their royalty! He didn't have that privilege.

Ivan and Gilbert had slowly gotten over there shock. Ivan opened his mouth to say something but Alfred immediately stopped him and pointed at a line that read ' _Do not speak about anything in this letter, excluding the King's Mission.'_ Ivan nodded in acknowledgement.

"Tell the King that I accept the mission." Ivan stated.

"Alright!" Alfred exclaimed and with a small kiss, he started to leave.

"I'll text you some information about the 'mission' later." Alfred informed them as he strolled out of the room.

The hybrid prince walked to the front of the building and entered the limo that had waited for him. Alfred had nothing else to do, but plan. Arthur was in charge of the mission. The King was going to set everything up like the weapons, transportations, background information, and other boring but important stuff. So, Alfred had time to figure out how he would get supporters. They couldn't be seen. Princes and nobles can't be seen fighting against royalty. But, three masked people could attempt to create a third side. Alfred knew that he also needed a base, weapons, speeches, and a whole lot of other things. Luckily, he knew that first people he was going to recruit. Francis, Kevin, Lovino, Kiku and Feliciano would surely agree! There were a lot of rich, influential students at the school. Alfred could also recruit them too. Suddenly, the car door opened.

"Please step out here, your highness." A guard ordered.

Alfred nodded and stepped out. He just entered the castle and walked to his room to do homework and plan. The homework was first. Then he was thinking of the name of the group. Royal, Rebels, and… Resistance? They were resisting the first and second side. With that chosen, he now needed to think about a disguise. A mask! Alfred's goal was for everything to be peaceful and for them to work together. He was also trying to get everything at least, near fair. Everyone knew, nothing was fair, so it couldn't be perfect. His mask would be a combination of all three kingdoms, orange fox ears, green cat eyes and a dog's nose. The symbol would be a golden ring, a sign of a never ending union. While thinking of how to get a building for the headquarters, a loud voice started to speak.

"Alfred Kirkland. The King requested you." The voice stated.

"Alright." Alfred responded, knowing that Arthur could hear him. He walked out to where the guard was waiting for him. The hybrid prince followed the guard to the King's office. He opened the door for Alfred to step in and immediately left afterwards.

"Alfred." Arthur started.

"You're here, because your mission will start in three days. You have today and tomorrow to prepare. Ivan and Gilbert have already confirmed their answers. Since Francis didn't, he will not be participating in the mission. The information is in this folder which includes the weapons and how you're going to start. Review the folder and show it to Ivan and Gilbert." Alfred accepted the folder and without a word, left.

He was disappointed that Francis couldn't be a part of the mission. With his mind filled with the preparations for the third side, he had totally forgotten to ask Francis. Well, he was going to ask Francis to betray the royal side… It might be a bit safer for him without the 'Kings Mission'. The next day, Alfred entered the school and met up with Ivan, Francis and the twins. As usual, Alfred took notes, learned and worked. It was at lunch when he decided to tell Francis and the twins the plan.

When all of them were there, Alfred showed them a sheet with his plan. The 'top secret' and 'don't speak out loud' were red and underlined. Francis looked

at it and was about to say something. Then, he stopped. The fox hybrid nodded and gave Alfred a cheerful mischievous smile. Yes! That meant he agreed, and actually looked at the warning! The twins grinned and gave him two nods. They agreed too! Alfred turned the note over and while blabbing about some useless thing, wrote: Questions?

"Yeah, Mr. Oliver really needs a makeover!" Francis exclaimed while he wrote.

Alfred received the paper seeing: How will I get there?

Alfred responded with a 'How about I invite you to hangover? Gilbert, Ivan, Kiku, Lovino, Feliciano and you?'

"Alright!" Francis exclaimed suddenly. He immediately started to blush in embarrassment. "We s-should hang over at your place! I want to see the amazing castle you live in!"

'Nice Save' Alfred thought as he waved to them and walked to his next class.

They all met up after school.

"So, do you want to visit the castle tomorrow?" Alfred asked the group.

"Of Course!

"I want to see the kitchen!"

"Sure"

It'd be Awesome!"

"Yes."

"Da."

"Alright! Tomorrow after school you can visit the castle. See you later!" Alfred cheerfully exclaimed as he entered the limo. Instantly, when he got to the castle, Arthur questioned him.

"I heard that you invited your friend over to the castle. The only rule is that you are not allowed to speak a word about the mission or any 'family' secrets." Arthur told him firmly.

Alfred had to retrain his-self from laughing. The only reason why the king knew about the event was because of a machine on his wrist. Family secrets? His family was chaos. They were all fighting against each other. Not a small argument. No, this argument included the whole hybrid world. The parents were dead and the uncle was the one who killed him. He was spying for his uncle, the murder and his brother, the rebel leader. Alfred managed to hold the bitter laugh and nodded.

The prince entered his room and took out his homework. He sped though it and grabbed his ideas for the Resistance. Alfred was still stuck on the headquarters part. How would he meet up with everyone? There is a tracker on the band he had to wear 24/7. Maybe the other two would help… The prince yawned as he wrote his final note for tomorrow. He tucked them into his desk. The notes had all his answers and questions for the 3rd side. Alfred tumbled to his bed and let his sleepiness consume him.

The next day had arrived. School ran by in a flash. The energetic hybrid was dragging his friends to the new armored limo. He jumped into the car first, followed by Ivan, Francis, Gilbert and the twins. Reaching the castle, they immediately walked to Alfred's Room.

"So… this is my room. What do you think?!" Alfred asked with false cheer.

He strolled to the drawer and pulled out some notes.

"It is bigger than my room, a lot more bigger." Francis stated with wide eyes.

"Maybe a bit bigger than mine…" Lovino mused.

"My room is better. Has a lot more decorations." Feliciano told him.

"My room is the AWESOMEST!" Gilbert exclaimed, joining the insulting.

"I think that it's great." Ivan started rubbing Alfred's ears, causing him to wag his tail. "But my room has more stuff."

Alfred instantly pulled away.

"Hey!" Alfred pouted. He handed out the notes. They all said the same thing. 'How will I organize the 3rd side/Resistance? Headquarters? Covers?'

"So what do you want to do? A game?" Alfred suggested.

"A game… Never Have I Ever." Lovino offered.

"Bet that's an unawesome sleepover game! It probably involves make up or something!" Gilebrt exclaimed.

"No it isn't! Alfred we HAVE to play it! I need to prove this idiot wrong!" Lovino shouted.

"Fine." Alfred said with a soft chuckle. "Only a round."

"Great!" Feliciano replied with an evil smirk.

Alfred then received the note back from Feliciano. 'We could pool in money for a house in the Feline City. More people in the city, more places to hide.' While Alfred was reading that, they had already started the game.

"Never have I ever been a Prince." Feliciano stated, looking directly at Alfred. It took him a moment to process the words.

"Hey!" Alfred exclaimed with a small pout. He put one of his fingers down. "My turn, never have I ever… been in a club."

Lovino, Francis, Gilbert, and Ivan put a finger down. Lovino proceeded with the next question. Ivan quickly gave him his note. Alfred read it and his lips started to smile.

"Let's join a club!"


	19. The Club

Any Comments? Review! What do you guys think? I will upload each week. HAVE A BETA FOR THIS FANFIC!

Need a Beta for (Magic in America!)

Possible Fanfic's

-Trio Competition!

-Four Generations to the Future (HP Fanfic)

-America's Reactions Oneshots!

-Other Suggestions?

"A club?" Lovino questioned.

"Yes! Let's join a club!" Alfred responded.

"Why?" Feliciano asked.

"It'd be fun! We can maybe make a new club… Drama club, swimming club, craft club!" Alfred listed. He was cheering in the inside. Being in a club was the perfect cover! There was no grantee that the king would let him join one, but it was a harmless club.

"I'll join a club with you, Alfred." Ivan stated, agreeing instantly.

"Great!" Alfred shouted. He had already known that Ivan would agree. Ivan was the one who offered it.

"He got you right in his hands." Lovino mumbled.

Alfred ignored that comment. He wasn't that one on top, Ivan was.

"Anyone else?" Alfred asked.

"Sure. It's not like I have anything else to do." Francis easily agreed.

"Can't hurt." Lovino shrugged.

"If Lovino's joining, I'm joining too!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"My awesome self will become the leader of any club." Gilbert said, (It's basically a Yes).

"Now, which club?" Alfred mused.

"Craft Club!" Lovino and Feliciano exclaimed in unison.

Alfred thought about it for a while… paper and cardboard. They could make masks for the third side…

"Sure." Alfred agreed. He gave everyone a copy of Ivan's note. (Alfred was writing while everyone was talking). They all realized why Alfred suggested it and let out 'oh's'.

"Yeah, Feliciano, Lovino, is there even any room in the craft club?"

"Alfred, there's always room in the Crafting Club!" Feliciano told them happily.

"It's because it doesn't exist yet." Lovino mumbled.

"It isn't made yet!?" Alfred repeated.

"I'll ask my grandpa to make it." Feliciano offered.

"You think that he would make it?" Alfred asked doubtful.

"Of course! The school is giant!" Feliciano exclaimed. "Plus the old man wouldn't refuse us."

"Sure, um back up plan?" Alfred questioned. It wasn't positive that the principle would accept.

"Drama Club." Lovino quickly answered.

"Alright." Alfred accepted. "I think we're all done for the day."

"Great. See you tomorrow Alfred." Kiku stated as he was getting up and rushing down the stairs.

"We better get home!" Lovino and Feliciano said in unison.

"I can ask my uncle to drive you guys home…" Alfred offered, as he jogged ahead of them. He wouldn't need to go to his Uncle, already knowing that the King had heard him. Like Alfred thought, the limo was outside along with the driver.

"The twins first, where do you want me to drop you off?" Asked the driver.

"Oh, at the school is fine." Lovino responded.

"You can drop me off at the front of the school." Kiku stated.

"Me too!" Francis added.

The driver nodded. It was a quick drive there. The four students exited the limo and all exclaimed 'bye'.

"Next?" Questioned the driver.

"Gilbert's house, the address is in the M16 agent's book." Ivan told the man in front.

It took a while to get the address and to actually find the street. They dropped Gilbert off and it was Ivan and Alfred in the limo. They were dropping off Ivan at the M16 headquarters. It was about ten minutes to get there. The pair was just sitting there silently and looking the opposite ways. Five minutes in, Alfred attempted to start a simple conservation.

"You haven't said anything about the club… What do you think?" Alfred questioned.

"I don't really have an reason not to agree with it… I do enjoy building." Ivan commented.

"Good, Good, Do you want to… h-have a d-date with me some time tomorrow?" Alfred asked suddenly.

He wasn't expecting to say that. But it was a good idea. They could cool down and get together…

"Of course I would like to." Ivan answered.

"It can be a double date with Gilbert and his boyfriend." Alfred suggested cheerfully. "I'll meet you at the M18 headquarters tomorrow, at ten! Bring Gilbert with you."

"Alright Foxy, I'll be there. I think that we're at the M18 headquarter now. I'll see you tomorrow." Ivan kissed him lightly and with a smirk, left the car.

The prince was left in the limo with a bright red blush on his face. The driver drove back to the castle and instantly, a voice was heard.

"Alfred Kirkland, the King is waiting for you in his office." Stated the unknown voice.

Alfred shouted a 'yes' to the castle and started to walk there.

"Alfred, you're here." His Uncle greeted as he stepped through the doorway.

"Uncle." Alfred shot back. "What do you need me here for?"

"I want to ask you, why are you joining the craft club and why are you having a double date?" Arthur asked.

"The club is so we have an excuse for the mission. We can't just study all the time after school!" Alfred laughed nervously. "The double date thing….well, Gilbert's boyfriend is the rebel leader and I can spy on them."

Arthur unconsciously nodded. It made sense. The king gestured for him to leave. That was what Alfred did. He walked to his bedroom thinking and planning. Alfred didn't have any school tomorrow, which meant that he had the whole day to plan the date and everything else. Alfred had to first contract Gilbert or Matthew. He decided on Matthew. Ivan would call Gilbert anyway. The hybrid reached his room and immediately fetched his phone. He started to text Matthew and wrote a simple text.

'Hey! Do you and Gilbert want to have a double date with me and Ivan?'

Alfred only had to wait for a moment for the reply.

'Sure! Gilbert already asked me.'

He smiled knowingly. The prince's vision had started to blacken and he collapsed onto the soft Heets of his bed without even changing. He was exhausted.

Alfred suddenly jolted up. The sunlight hit his face and told him it was morning. His body told him that he needed more sleep while his mind screamed goes to school. Alfred ignored his conflict. He just stayed there. The peaceful atmosphere had vaniHed when his phone buzzed. The tried hybrid prince moved out of the bed. Slowly, he made his way to his dresser. His phone was on top of it, charging. Alfred unplugged his phone and checked the text he had just received.

'What is your plan for the 'date?'

It was from Arthur , aka Killer King. Alfred quickly responded with the schedule he had made last night. He was going to pick up Ivan at ten a.m. They were going to the park after. At noon the group would go eat at the café near there. The double date would end at the movies. Arthur response to that was giving him pointers to manipulate him. For example, truth serums in the food! It make is easier for them to answer. Alfred wouldn't do that because Matthew was his brother and he'd probably recognize the serum. He sent that reasoning back. He had a reason not to use any of Arthur 'techniques', so the king reluctantly left him do to his own thing. By the time it was ten, all the notes were written and stuffed into his pockets. Alfred waited for the limo outside. In a moment the vehicle came and he entered quickly.

"To the M18 headquarters!" Alfred exclaimed.

He only needed to pick up Ivan. Matthew and Gilbert were going to them at the park. A small smile appeared on his face. Alfred couldn't wait.


End file.
